<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake up Parker! by RomeNovchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207652">Wake up Parker!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeNovchester/pseuds/RomeNovchester'>RomeNovchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bollywood Cinematic Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bollywood - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Female Reader, Older reader, Photographer Peter Parker, Tall Reader, wake up sid, wake up sid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeNovchester/pseuds/RomeNovchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bollywood Cinematic Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Procrastination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Prepare profit and loss statements after taking into account the following adjustments.” </p><p>Peter blinked his eyes and re-read the question in his economics text book. Taking a sip of coffee from his spider-man mug. </p><p>“Prepare profit and loss statements after taking into account the following adjustments. Number one: Returns outwards seven thousand dollars were wrongly included in sales.”</p><p>Peter now understood the question, as he took his pen and started writing some semblance of an answer. However, his mind started to wander and he drew an arch, connected to another arch and soon he had managed to create a decent looking Homer Simpson on page. Peter smiled and marked it with an ‘A+’ before leaning back and staring into the ceiling. Peter wanted to go to sleep when an annoying ring sounded from his phone.</p><p>He picked it up to see an alarm for twelve a.m. reminding Peter to study. Peter sat up properly at his desk and set his phone aside. He went back to read the question.</p><p>“Returns outwards seven thousand dollars were wrongly included in sales. In sales. Included in sales.”</p><p>Peter’s mind drifted and he wondered if there was a new episode Rick and Morty. He brought his laptop in front of him and searched for Netflix. Clicking onto the link and searching for the show in his recently watched. Peter could hold off studying for a little while and catch up on the show. There was no new episode but he really wanted to watch an old re-run.</p><p>He found the episode ‘Total Rickall’ and switched it on. He smiled and enjoyed the episode. Peter started to feel hungry and pushed himself away from his desk. Creeping out his bedroom door and down the stairs to the kitchen. He toasted two slices and added the left over roast chicken with garlic mayo as a filling for his sandwich. He placed it on a tray along with a packet of M&amp;Ms, chips and Reese’s peanut butter cups.</p><p>Heading back up to his room, munching on his snacks he turned the TV on to play a bit of the Spider-Man game. After an hour, he got bored and switched off the TV to turn to his Star Wars comic. Flicking through the pages before his phone rang an annoying tune. He got up from the bed and headed to his computer table to see the time was three a.m. Peter sighed and sat down to finish his first question. He felt his eyes droop and he dropped his head onto his arms.</p><p>Hours later, Peter could hear repetitive knocks on his bedroom door. A muffled voice kept calling out to him, to wake him up.</p><p>“Peter! Wake up!”</p><p>Peter groggily sat up, the back of his hair sitting up and the front pressed against his forehead. He felt a numbing pain in his neck and he ruffled his hair. Getting up and limping to his bedroom door. On the other side was his little sister, Morgan. A sprightly ten year old in a black and white striped shirt underneath a light blue denim dungaree dress. She had a tray of breakfast: omelette with buttered toast and a glass of orange juice.</p><p>“Morgan, why are you annoying me?”</p><p>“It’s seven thirty. Mum said to give you some breakfast before you go for your exam.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes widened as he rushed back into the room to start packing his backpack. Notepad, pens, text books.</p><p>“Morgan, why didn't you wake me up sooner?”</p><p>A pout settled on Morgan’s face as she stepped into the room and placed the breakfast tray at Peter’s desk table. Turning to face Peter, hands on her hips like a disappointed parent. Well, adopted sibling.</p><p>“You said you were going to study all night. I thought you'd be up by now.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and managed to pack his bag, leaving it by his bedroom door. He stomped to his cupboard and shrugged off his t-shirt, opting for a blue t-shirt with Captain Caveman on the front. He glanced behind him and spotted dark black jeans by the foot of his bed. Rushing to jump into those, all the while Morgan has been pointing out his mistake.</p><p>“I can’t believe you fell asleep. You had four cups of coffee and you still fell asleep. What will you do now? How will you do your exam now, Peter?”</p><p>“Have any encouraging words for me Mog? Instead of complaints.”</p><p>“Yeah, just try not to fail.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and slipped on dark grey socks and black converses. Morgan was trying to be the smart one as usual but Peter won’t stoop to her level. He gets up and snags a toast from his breakfast tray, holding it in his mouth and muffling out.</p><p>“You sit here and eat this breakfast. I'm off.”</p><p>With that, Peter ran out the room with Morgan wishing him well for his exam. It’ll be fine. Peter was smart, it should be totally easy.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was not easy. Peter was beginning to regret leaving studying for the last minute as he constantly flicked his pen between his fingers. The minute hands on the clock going much slower than usual and everyone around him was bent at their desk, jotting down answers to questions he should have known the answer to. Peter glanced down at the exam question, he was stuck on.</p><p>
  <em>‘With reference to the table above, evaluate the potential benefits of increasing expenditure for a new company starting out.’</em>
</p><p>The question made no sense at all as he read it twice and thrice. Peter sighed, telling himself he should have studied for this exam. The last exam as well. He flicked through his exam papers, noting that he had managed to answer ten questions out of thirty. In regards to the grade system it might be enough to warrant a pass grade. He flicked through, counting the marks for each question before realising that might not be the case.</p><p>“You're never going to do anything, Peter Parker. You'll definitely fail this exam.” Peter glanced up to see Wanda have the angriest glare towards him. “Because that's what happens when you don't attend a single lecture the whole year. It’s what you deserve!”</p><p>Was he hallucinating? It definitely seemed like that because he hears Flash's voice speak up.</p><p>“But what do you have to worry about, Parker? Who cares if you fail? Your dad's Tony Stark. You'll still be loaded and you'll still have the best car in this college, right?”</p><p>He sees his best friend Michelle turn around and scold Flash for discouraging Peter from succeeding.</p><p>“Relax, Pete. Don't listen to these losers. Don't worry. I'm your friend and I know that you're going to pass, like you always do.” Peter smiled and was about to get down and do this exam the best that he can. Michelle always knew what to say. Well, most of the time.</p><p>“By the way, where were you last night? I kept calling, why didn't you answer? Did you read the notes I gave you?”</p><p>Peter gave a great sigh at Michelle’s motherly concern but luckily his best friend, Ned came to his rescue.</p><p>“Shush Michelle. Can't you at least let him dream in peace? Pete, I'm in the same situation as you. I couldn't study last night either. I was with Betty. She was studying economics and I was studying her. All night long.” Ned stared wistfully at Betty before turning back to Peter. “Anyways don't worry Pete. If we fail, we'll fail together. We've been together since kindergarten. What's one more year, right? Don't worry, pal.”</p><p>Peter smiled and was about to start writing, when he heard the Professor order everyone to stop. Peter missed his opportunity but at least he could try to pass this exam, as he turned to Ned who had finished scribbling his answer. Ned sent a secretive thumbs up to Peter, before getting up and handing his paper to the Professor. </p><p>Two hours after the exam, Peter was hanging out with his friends in the courtyard by the exam hall. He had his camera with him and took various pictures of a squirrel; people talking about the exam. His friends were talking about the exam as well and Peter couldn’t be bothered to think about it. It’s done and out of his head. He noticed Wanda going around to people with an excited gleam on her face. Handing multi-coloured papers to people before she approached Peter’s table. Her smile dropped and you could sense distaste in her voice.</p><p>“Tomorrow night. Farewell party. Please turn up for that.” She smiled at everyone else, further encouraging. “There’s food and a DJ. Definitely come.”</p><p>She tossed the paper at Peter and strutted away to get more people to come to her party. Peter always felt sour after Wanda’s hatred towards him as he complained to his friends.</p><p>“What the hell is Wanda's problem? I don't want to go to her farewell party. I bet it’ll be boring anyways.”</p><p>Michelle rolled her eyes and knocked Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>“Shut up, Peter! We have to go. We might never see these people again. This is it.”</p><p>Ned agreed.</p><p>“College is over. Where did the last four years go? Life is going to change now. I have to look for a job now.”</p><p>“You're right, there's a lot to do. I’m gonna go for that internship with Quentin Beck."</p><p>Peter felt proud, they had finally gotten through college and now they were free agents. He noticed Ned fiddle with something in his bag.</p><p>"Ned? What've you got there?"</p><p>Ned jumped as he tried to pack the small box into his bag.</p><p>"Nothing!"</p><p>"Ned!"</p><p>Peter went around and started wrestling Ned for the thing. Michelle simply cupped her face in shame at her two friends fighting like children. Peter managed to overcome Ned as he held the box in the air and sat on the table, between Michelle and Ned.</p><p>It was a small blue velvet box and it had a silver ring in it. It had a small pearl as a gem and was wrapped around red silk. Peter's eyes widened and constantly darted his glance between the ring and Ned. Michelle, having already known the ring, rolled her eyes and took the ring off Peter.</p><p>"Ned, What is this?"</p><p>"It's a ring, Peter. Ned bought it for Betty. I think her name's engraved in there too."</p><p>Ned took the ring back and tucked the small box into his rucksack.</p><p>"It's just the initials that are engraved in it."</p><p>"Ned, you gotta be kidding me."</p><p>"Peter, I love her!"</p><p>"Dude, you're pathetic. Don't be an idiot. Ned, are you actually going to propose to Betty?"</p><p>"We've been going out for two years. I think that's enough time."</p><p>Peter felt Ned was rushing into things with Betty. They knew each other for longer and only recently started dating. That was not enough time but Ned's a love sick puppy.</p><p>"Why are you being so serious, Ned?"</p><p>Michelle, who was intently listening to their conversation, knew the answer to Peter's question. "You know, everyone has to get serious after college. You'll have to do it too."</p><p>"Right, which is why I've made a really serious plan."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Let's go and get drunk!"</p><p>Michelle and Ned sighed. Peter was the 'fun friend'. He knew how to get parties started, where to eat and drink. He was never one for serious talks and it didn't feel like Peter was serious about the future.</p><p>"Peter! Be serious!"</p><p>"Yeah but I don't want to be serious right now. We've finished our exams today. Who cares about tomorrow? As long as we can have some fun tonight? Come on."</p><p>Peter hopped off the table and swung his bag over his back. Securing his camera, safely into his camera bag. Today was the day to just have fun, relax and enjoy themselves. They could worry about the future another time. Right now was the time to party and it seemed his friends were warming to the idea. </p><p>Peter pulled Michelle up and ran out the courtyard. Ned followed behind, pulling along Betty for a crazy filled day. Eating; drinking; shopping for clothes; and playing arcade games. Peter was having the time of his life with his friends. The future was less of a worry and a simple mild concern.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the long day of partying with friends, Peter came home six in the morning. Falling right asleep for several hours before waking up around four in the afternoon to mess around in his room. Uploading the photos of his day out and picking the best ones to save on his laptop. He changed his shirt into another print shirt with an Iron Man mask on the front. A tall woman with vibrant orange hair stepped into the room, with a resigned look on her face. Mrs Pepper Stark.</p>
<p>She was dressed in a simple white sweater and blue denim jeans. Taking in the jungle that is Peter’s room. She stepped over the possible dirty clothes and dropped herself down beside Peter. Who was laying on his front, with his laptop in front and simply staring at the screen. Pepper cared for Peter more than she would like to admit. Sure, Morgan was her actual daughter, but her heart always went out for Peter.</p>
<p>Pepper smiled and gently rubbed Peter’s shoulder, noticing a smiling picture of Peter and his friends. She recognised one of them “That’s Ned, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Peter simply hummed and asked a different question “Why don’t you knock?”</p>
<p>“It’s because we have a cool open relationship.”</p>
<p>Peter simply rolled his eyes. “What is it, Mrs. Stark?”</p>
<p>“I came to see you. Check how you’ve been because you’re always busy with friends and college. It’s been a while since we’ve sat down together.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Pepper pursed her lips and glanced around uncomfortably. She really did try to relate to Peter on his level but she couldn’t seem to get through to him well enough. She decided to change the subject, remembering Peter’s exam.</p>
<p>“How was your exam yesterday, Pete?”</p>
<p>“It was okay.”</p>
<p>“Just okay?”</p>
<p>Peter hummed in agreement, not really paying attention to Mrs. Stark. Peter wanted to be alone right now and Mrs. Stark was just not getting the hint. Pepper stood up and started picking up the clothes off the floor, tossing most of them into the straw hamper by Peter’s desk table.</p>
<p>“Just know Peter, Tony and I are so proud of you. Your Aunt would be proud that you’re a graduate now.” No response from Peter. “So I guess now is a good time to learn some organisation Peter. Start folding some clothes. Clean clothes in the wardrobe and dirty ones in the hamper by your desk drawer.”</p>
<p>She turned to see Peter hadn’t moved from his place.</p>
<p>“Come on, Peter.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it later, Mrs. Stark.”</p>
<p>Pepper noticed a tray of dirty dishes on the dresser opposite his bed. She rolled her eyes and stepped to the tray, now slightly irked from Peter’s habits. “Peter. Every time you bring food to your room, can you please take the tray back down to the kitchen? You could get ants if you leave dishes like this.”</p>
<p>Peter was starting to feel irritated by Mrs. Stark’s constant nagging. He was a fully grown adult and Mrs. Stark shouldn’t have to keep treating him like a child. Though he remained patient, knowing that if he retaliated, the situation would unnecessarily escalate. Pepper went forward to Peter’s wardrobe and slid the door open. Sighing at the many printed t-shirts that Peter had.</p>
<p>“Another thing Peter. I do like your t-shirts but maybe you could start wearing button shirts and cardigans. You’ll look much smarter and I heard this saying from a movie: ‘Clothes maketh a man.’ Or was it manners?”</p>
<p>Peter heavily huffed and turned to face Mrs. Stark.</p>
<p>“It’s manners! And leave my clothes alone! I said, I’d sort it out!”</p>
<p>Pepper’s shoulders dropped slightly as she gave a dejected nod towards Peter. Walking to the straw hamper and picking up the bin to pin between her hips to take it down to the washing machine. Peter watched Mrs Stark’s shoulders sag as she picked up the straw hamper beside his bedside table. Peter felt a little guilty and understood she only meant well. Peter closes his laptop and stands up. Grabbing the tray of dirty dishes.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Stark, I didn’t mean to shout at you. It was a long day yesterday. I’ll help you take this tray down.”</p>
<p>Peter hoped that was a good enough excuse and it seemed to work. Pepper smiled and knew Peter didn’t mean to be angry. Sure the excuse of yesterday was bullshit but she let it go, knowing Peter felt guilty for his actions. She rubbed his left shoulder and gave a short nod.</p>
<p>“Sure. I want to ask: Will you eat dinner with us? I’m making your favourites: Larb, Tom Kha Gai and Sticky Rice Pudding.”</p>
<p>Peter gave a smile, agreeing to Mrs. Stark’s invitation for dinner. Pepper held the door open for Peter, letting him walk through followed by her as they both made their way to the kitchen. After Peter dumped the dishes in the sink, he sat down at the dining table next to Morgan who was doing maths homework. Going on his phone to look at the latest car models.</p>
<p>“Peter, can you help me with this question?”</p>
<p>“In a minute.”</p>
<p>As he swiped through the website, his eyes stopped at the one. That car. It was beautiful. A tall smooth curve roof and elongated body. A nice shade of black and it was electric. A wide front and lots of space in the boot of the car. This is the car. The Mercedes - Benz EQC. It had style and sophistication and it was totally Peter’s style.</p>
<p>“I’m home!”</p>
<p>Peter knew just who to ask as Peter turned to the direction of the voice. Mr. Tony Stark. Trim styled beard and grey pinstripe suit with a bright colourful Picasso artistic tie. Peter’s adopted father. He was good friends with May and when May passed away, she handed Peter to Tony’s care when Peter was nine. Mr. Stark was awesome for the most part. Although, recently Mr. Stark has really been bugging Peter to join the business. Hopefully today’s not the day.</p>
<p>Pepper steps away from the kitchen and towards Tony, who was standing in the doorway between the hallway and the kitchen/dining room. Morgan jumps up and goes to hug Tony, who placed his briefcase down and engulfs Morgan into a hug. Pepper and Tony share a quick kiss and Morgan leads Tony to sit next to her at the head of the table. Pepper heads back to the kitchen to finish off dinner, watching the family converse about their day. Peter also gives a small quick greeting to Mr. Stark but Tony rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>“So Maguna, how was your day today?”</p>
<p>“Awesome! Miss. Cho loved my science project and thinks I should enter it into the Junior’s National Science Fair.”</p>
<p>“That’s great Maguna, I told you if you kept at it you’d have a badass project.”</p>
<p>“Then my day got bad because Mr. Russo gave me difficult maths homework.” </p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure he gave it to help you. Did you ask for help?”</p>
<p>“I asked Peter, but he’s too busy on his phone.”</p>
<p>Peter stopped swiping on his phone at the mention of his name. Leave it to Morgan to expose Peter to Mr. Stark like that but Peter glanced up and defended himself. </p>
<p>“I said I’d help in a minute. Was just looking at something.”</p>
<p>“And what was so interesting that you couldn’t spare a minute to help Morgan with her maths homework?”</p>
<p>Pepper called out to Tony in a warning tone. Peter showed the screen of the car to Tony.</p>
<p>“The new Mercedes Benz Electric car.”</p>
<p>“Okay. So what do you want me to do with this?”</p>
<p>“It looks awesome, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>Pepper smiles knowingly at Peter’s sales pitch. She was starting the prep work for Larb by chopping up the veg. Even Tony knows where Peter was trying to go with this car. He and Pepper shared a glance before Tony decided to say.</p>
<p>“It does look awesome, Peter. That also reminds me, college is finished right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> “So you’re a free agent and you don’t have classes to skip anymore?”</p>
<p>“Where are you going with this, Mr. Stark?”</p>
<p>Tony turned to glance at Pepper, who shook her head. She was not going to help Tony with this conversation. Tony started it and he should finish it. Tony sighed. He didn’t want to have to spell it out to Parker but luckily he had one person that could help him.</p>
<p>“Maguna, you wanna help out Peter?”</p>
<p>Morgan gave a nod, having already figured out what her dad was trying to tell Peter. Morgan was a smart kid. She took after her dad and granddad.</p>
<p>“Dad is saying that you should join the office.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled and patted Morgan’s head.</p>
<p>“Exactly. Maguna, you just earned yourself a popsicle.”</p>
<p>Peter frowned at this team up. The office. Peter had a feeling that one day, Mr. Stark would ask him to join the office. Although he didn’t expect that the day would be today. Peter was not ready.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark, the office?”</p>
<p>“You’ve finished with college right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but -”</p>
<p>“Then till you get your exam results, you’ll be working in the office.”</p>
<p>“But Mr. Stark, what am I going to do there?”</p>
<p>“Work, what else?”</p>
<p>“But Mr. Stark, your company makes security alarms. ‘Stark Security’. It’s just - it’s so not my thing!”</p>
<p>“Not your thing? Peter, our company ensures clients are safe and secure in their homes. Sure the name isn’t creative but I’m sure with you on board, you’ll make us relevant with the times. We are close to developing an AI security system that could keep you safe and help you with your daily chores. Law enforcement recommend having our security system. Peter, you could find your niche here.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark. No! No! No way! I’m not joining the office! I’m sure you mean well but … no!”</p>
<p>Peter got up and was heading upstairs when Mr. Stark upped the ante. Tony knew the best way to get Peter to agree. Sure it was a little sneaky but it would definitely be an encouraging start to get Peter to be serious about life.</p>
<p>“Okay then. The more I think about it, the more I realise that the car you were showing me is actually awesome. You know what would make it even better. If that car was sitting in our garage.”</p>
<p>Peter stopped in the doorway and slowly turned to Mr. Stark who had a smug smile on his face. Surely he wasn’t serious. Morgan and Pepper watched the conversation carefully. Pepper shook her head at Tony’s bribery and knew it wasn’t the right way. Peter slowly walked back and stood opposite to Mr. Stark.</p>
<p>“You’re not serious? Are you?”</p>
<p>Mr Stark gave a nod and began the bargaining.</p>
<p>“Just work at the office for six months. The car is yours.”</p>
<p>“Six months? That’s so long! Fifteen days.”</p>
<p>“Do I look like an idiot? Maguna, help me out here.”</p>
<p>Morgan gave a nod and stepped in for her dad.</p>
<p>“Ninety days. It’s better than working a year for that car.”</p>
<p>“Twenty days.”</p>
<p>Mr Stark rolled his eyes and reduced the amount. “Minimum sixty days.”</p>
<p>“No more than thirty days.”</p>
<p>Morgan tapped her Dad’s arm, nodding at that offer. Tony creased his eyebrows and Morgan gave a bright smile. That was the offer to take. Thirty days would definitely make/break Peter. Tony gave a nod, agreeing with his negotiating daughter.</p>
<p>“My legal adviser, Maguna has spoken to me and thinks thirty days is enough and no less. You can start work tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“The sooner you start work, the quicker you get the car, right?”</p>
<p>Peter had a smile and shook Tony’s outstretched hand. A new car. Thirty days will go by quickly and Peter will have a new car. He can do this. Hang on! Peter frowned as he watched Tony help Morgan with her homework. Pepper was stirring a big pot of food in the kitchen as Peter sat back in his chair. Something was up.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark, this is a test right?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Peter?”</p>
<p>“A Mercedes for a month’s work?”</p>
<p>“You’re joining my office. That’s the biggest deal. That and you’ll finally get serious about what you want to do in life.”</p>
<p>A twinkle sound rings as Peter checks his phone, to see a text message from his friends. They were waiting for him outside. Crap! Peter forgot he had to go to Wanda’s stupid college farewell party. At that moment, Pepper called Morgan and Mr. Stark to help set the table when Peter ran up to grab his rucksack. He trudged down the stairs and was about to go through the front door when Pepper called out to him.</p>
<p>“Peter!”</p>
<p>“Mrs. Stark. I’m so sorry. I completely forgot there’s a college farewell party that my friends want to go to.”</p>
<p>“But Larb?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mrs. Stark. Today’s my last night of freedom before I join the office tomorrow. Please.”</p>
<p>Pepper’s face softened at Peter’s face. She gave a nod and Peter smiled. Rushing out the door and calling out a ‘goodbye’ to the Starks’. Pepper closes the front door and heads back to the dining table as she watches Tony and Morgan chow down on the Tom Kha Gai and Larb.</p>
<p>“You really think he’ll work for thirty days?”</p>
<p>Tony gave a nod and took a spoonful of rice and curry. Swallowing it and answering Pepper’s concern.</p>
<p>“I expect he’ll realise he needs to get serious about life. This is the only way he’ll realise that he needs to work hard for money.”</p>
<p>Pepper gave a nod and sat to the right of Tony and served herself so Tom Kha Gai and rice. Eating happily along with Morgan and Tony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting Independence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party was a slow disappointment. There were ridiculous decorations of silver streamers and gold balloons. Most of the people were partying and dancing to some old songs from 2005. This was not a college party, it was a snooze fest. Even the sign was sad: Class of 2019. It’s lights flickered and told Peter that he wasted his time. Peter held his camera and took various photos. He got a really good one of Wanda’s grumpy face. Wanda was trying to micromanage the party and it was not going her way. She stood on the stage with a childish pout as her opportunity to do a speech was thwarted.</p><p>Michelle came and left because she had to work the next day. Peter shook his head at the serious Michelle. All people talked about was what they were going to do now that college was finished. One was training to be in the Brooklyn Police Department. Another was going to try their hand at Miss America. Peter rolled his eyes at the talk of the future. Why bother? Peter always focused on the present because it was a headache to worry about what to do next. The present has so much to offer. Peter watched a sickening exchange between Ned and Betty. He was trying to sweet talk Betty into staying longer and Betty walked off. Both of them were wearing matching T-Shirts with love written on them.</p><p>Peter stepped out of the party hall and into the corridor. He noticed a girl sat in the doorway of the building entrance. Her hair was shielding Peter’s view and Peter held his camera and watched the girl through the lens. Slowly turning around and approaching the girl from the front. She was writing down something in a diary.</p><p>Peter took a picture and the light flashed. Peter cursed inside, having forgotten that he left the flash on. The girl glanced up and gave Peter a clear view of her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her nose was scrunched slightly, poking at Peter. Her diary had disappeared into a bag beside her.</p><p>“Hey! I don’t remember giving permission for a photo.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, it looked like a good picture moment.”</p><p>“Well don’t. It’s a little creepy.”</p><p>Peter turned his camera to show the girl that he deleted the photo.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’ve deleted it. But, you look really nice in the photo.”</p><p>“Maybe some other time.”</p><p>The girl gave a nod and Peter sat down next to her. The girl was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a cream coloured camisole under a dark black open shirt. She had a black and red shoulder bag over her right shoulder and a light denim jacket. She did not look like a student from their college. Peter would have recognised her.</p><p>“You’re not from my college, are you?”</p><p>“Sorry but no.”</p><p>“Thought as much. You look a little older than this crowd.”</p><p>The girl smiled and shook her head at this boy. Parties weren’t really her scene but she was dragged to come along. She managed to sneak out and sit here, get some writing done. Until this boy decided to join her. She knew the boy wasn’t trying to sound rude about her.</p><p>“Thanks for the compliment! Only a little older I hope.”</p><p>Peter gave a nod and wondered why she was here.</p><p>“So what are you doing at this party?”</p><p>“I came along with some girls earlier. This girl Wanda, she’s one of the organizers and -”</p><p>Peter’s face creased up at the mention of Wanda. Always being everywhere as he stood up.</p><p>“Wanda! You came here with Wanda!?”</p><p>The girl frowned as she stood up. She was a couple of inches taller than the boy. What was so wrong with Wanda?</p><p>“Yeah. Anything wrong with that?”</p><p>“Oh man, if she sees you with me, she’ll -”</p><p>Peter turned back to see Wanda with two red cups. Her eyes darted between Peter and her friend. Peter of all people had to be with (Y/N). She scoffed and strutted away from Peter. Peter sighed, while (Y/N) watched this hateful exchange. How bad was this boy that Wanda wouldn’t even give (Y/N) a drink.</p><p>“Ok, so you want to explain what that was?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I haven’t done anything. She’s the one with the problem. Anyways, you’re in better hands. My company is way better than hers.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Totally!”</p><p>“We’ll see about that.”</p><p>The both of them headed back into the party to grab a drink since (Y/N)’s drink disappeared with an angry Wanda. The pair of them were by the punch bowl as (Y/N) poured herself and Peter some fruit punch.</p><p>“So, Mr. Photographer what do you do?”</p><p>“Me? I shop. Play video games. Spend my adopted dad’s money.”</p><p>(Y/N) shakes her head at this simple answer.</p><p>“I mean what do you plan on doing after college? Unless you’ve still got another few years to go.”</p><p>“Oh! No, this is my last year. I plan on playing video games and spending my adopted dad’s money. What about you? What do you do?”</p><p>“Well, for the moment I’m new to New York. I’m here to earn my own money.”</p><p>“Oh? How are you liking New York so far?”</p><p>“Actually I haven’t seen much yet. I got off the plane and rested in Wanda’s apartment before she brought me here.”</p><p>Peter frowned. This girl came from far, just to attend this party. He knew Wanda was boring but he never knew that she would be a disappointment as well.</p><p>“Wait a minute. You got here today! And of all the places you could have gone to, you came to this boring college party?”</p><p>(Y/N) smiled and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.</p><p>“I know it is disappointing. I didn’t have a choice to sleep.”</p><p>“I thought Wanda was your friend.”</p><p>“She is. I wasn’t that jet lagged and there wasn’t much to do. Also it feels a little too late to go anywhere else.”</p><p>Peter huffed a laugh. Honestly, where was this girl from? Did she know she was in New York? The city that never sleeps!</p><p>“Well, Miss Alien, you’re in Brooklyn, New York. It’s never late here. It’s the city that never sleeps. And I’ll tell you the city is at its best at night. It’s more alive and vibrant. You should have been exploring out there right now.”</p><p>(Y/N) shoves Peter’s shoulder playfully. </p><p>“I’m not an alien! And you think you’re such an expert in Brooklyn, let’s go for a walk, then.”</p><p>“A walk?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Now. What better way than now?”</p><p>Peter shrugged and agreed simply walking forward. (Y/N) was about to follow when she realised what was going on. She, a lone girl, was about to go to a random place with this male stranger. Surely the boy might have ulterior motives. Nonetheless (Y/N) had a need to clear the air. They were just in the corridor outside the party hall when (Y/N) stopped Peter. </p><p>“One second, hold on. Just so we’re clear, we are just going on a walk.”</p><p>Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. That’s literally all they were going to do. Unless she had bright ideas. </p><p>“Just a walk, unless you have a better idea.”</p><p>“Actually, I just don’t want to give you the wrong idea.”</p><p>“But it was your idea.”</p><p>Honestly why was this girl backing out? Whereas (Y/N) shook her head at the naivety of this boy. Did he really not understand where she was going with this?</p><p>“I know, but I don’t even know you and -”</p><p>“I don’t know you either. But let’s change that: Hi, I’m Peter Parker.”</p><p>Peter held out his hand to the girl and she grabbed his hand and shook it. Both noted that the other had really soft warm hands.</p><p>“(Y/N) (L/N). Just so we’re clear, Peter. We are just going on a walk. I’m not going to sleep with you.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes widened at this proclamation. It had not even crossed Peter’s mind and here was (Y/N) trying to insinuate Peter had bad intentions. He really didn’t.</p><p>“Whoa! When did I say that I wanted to sleep with you? It didn’t even cross my mind.”</p><p>(Y/N) shook her head in disbelief. She really did choose the dumbest guy.</p><p>“Oh come on, be honest. You meet a girl at a party, sweet talk her and you’re leaving with her in five minutes. Of course it crossed your mind!”</p><p>“Honestly, it didn’t. But I get where you’re coming from (Y/N). I promise to be a perfect gentleman.”</p><p>(Y/N) states cautiously at Peter. So far he hasn’t been a complete douche or pervert. Apart from the photo thing; but he was polite in that situation. So she’s willing to give him a chance. Plus he’s got that sweet innocent look on his face that makes (Y/N) want to trust him. Peter is one of the first guys, in her life, she hasn’t had a first bad impression.</p><p>“Okay then. Lead the way, Peter.”</p><p>Peter smiled and he led (Y/N) out of the party hall and onto the street. It was a little quiet but a few turns and they were near the Brooklyn Borough Hall. It was peaceful and beautiful. The weather was a nice warmth with an occasional cool breeze. (Y/N) absorbed the scenery as couples strolled by and joggers were walking their dogs. (Y/N) felt she had made the right decision. Peter, however, was concerned for (Y/N) as she talked about herself.</p><p>“Really? You don’t have any friends here? Family?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“A job?”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“Did you run away from home?”</p><p>(Y/N) let out a soft laugh at Peter’s confusion. Peter was stunned by (Y/N)’s free spirit. How could she be in a big city alone and without a job? Peter could not get his head around it.</p><p>“Why Brooklyn?”</p><p>“To meet you!”</p><p>“Serious (Y/N). Why come to Brooklyn?”</p><p>“Seriously, I just want to be independent. I’m from a small town, Peter. I’ve lived there all my life. I wanted to give my life a new direction, so I came here. To try something new.”</p><p>“Like a holiday?”</p><p>“No Peter. Not like a holiday … like … life! Just trying and exploring new things. Looking after yourself. Cooking your own food; making and spending your own hard earned money; to love a life you’ve made for yourself? A feeling of independence and accomplishment. Do you get what I’m saying?”</p><p>Peter honestly drew a blank. He had no clue what (Y/N) was on about. It sounded like a lot of hard work and Peter felt a little glad that he had Mr and Mrs. Stark with him. (Y/N) noticed the blank expression on Peter’s face. He was a little young as Peter expressed his concerns.</p><p>“What are you going to do for work then?”</p><p>(Y/N) reached into her bag and pulled out a magazine with a picture of a male model jogging in a park. It had ‘Brooklyn Nights’ in a funky graffiti style across the top. She handed it to Peter.</p><p>“Do you know this magazine?”</p><p>“Brooklyn Nights. Of course! It has great photographs!”</p><p>“And strong articles too. I’m going to their office in a few days, for an interview.”</p><p>Peter remembered that she was writing in a small diary.</p><p>“Ah, of course! That diary at the party. You’re a writer, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Well, not professionally. But soon, I hope.”</p><p>(Y/N) loved writing. Sure it could be a nightmare but once, she had an idea, she would get a lot of work done. All this time walking and talking, she realised she hasn’t found out much about Brooklyn.</p><p>“So Peter, the expert of Brooklyn, tell me something about the place.”</p><p>Peter completely forgot he was showing (Y/N) around Brooklyn. Her words of independence struck a deep resonance within him. He didn’t understand what she was saying yet it had the most impact on Peter’s mind. He noticed a bright smile on her face when she talked about being independent. Peter wanted to know more but he had to focus on the task at hand. The tour.</p><p>“Depends on what would you like to know?”</p><p>“If there was one place in Brooklyn, you could show me tonight, what would that be?”</p><p>Peter thought hard before finally coming up with the best place. Peter always came there for photographs and thinking time. It’s been a while since Peter’s gone there. It was the perfect place for (Y/N) to experience Peter’s heart of Brooklyn. He flagged down a taxi which was passing on the road to the left of them.</p><p>“I’ve got one place, which really sums up Brooklyn and New York.”</p><p>The both of them got into the cab and Peter gave directions for Empire Fulton Ferry Park.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Friend in Brooklyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a quick ten minute drive they finally arrived. Empire Fulton Ferry Park. It was a small green scenic park with bright green grass by the structure of Brooklyn Bridge. The railing gave a lively view of Manhattan. Which was opposite to Brooklyn. It was peaceful and Peter felt the calmness of nostalgia return. It had been years since Peter had come here. </p><p>Judging by (Y/N) stunned expression on her face, he knew she had fallen in love with the place. It was a wide natural view of the lights of buildings and it sang vibrance through a silent lens. The water was clear and it shone like a disco ball. (Y/N) knew she had made the right decision as she leaned against the railing to take in the scene.</p><p>Having remembered his camera, he took it out of his rucksack and asked (Y/N) for her permission. </p><p>“Can I take a picture? It can be the back of your head, I just want the city.”</p><p>She gave a nod and turned to face the city. Peter took the shot and felt softer. It was a great aesthetic shot. Peter packed his camera away and leaned against the railing next to (Y/N). </p><p>“The sea has always been special. The view of the lights of Manhattan always reminded me that there can be a time to relax.”</p><p>“I see what you mean, Peter. In a city where anything and everything can change, the sea is a constant. It’ll always be here. It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Actually (Y/N), you should see this view when it rains. Brooklyn in the rain is something to die for.”</p><p>“Well aren’t you a little romantic?”</p><p>(Y/N) playfully nudges Peter’s shoulder as he nods and glances up slightly to connect his eyes to (Y/N). She looked pretty and she didn’t look like she had a lot of make-up on. </p><p>“Sure it sounds romantic. But it feels passionate. People might complain about the traffic and the cold. But, I just love the rain. It’s been years since I’ve been here. I can never forget how I feel. When it rains, the sea is amazing! I can stare at it for hours. This place reminds me to take a break.”</p><p>(Y/N) saw the love in Peter’s eyes. It felt like a special place for Peter and (Y/N) felt a little honoured that Peter shared this vision with her. She was enjoying his company more.</p><p>“It sounds amazing. I’m going to remember that for next time.”</p><p>She stared out to the sea and Manhattan. (Y/N) could always come here to relax and write. It would bring a feeling of serenity to her.</p><p>“Can I ask you something, (Y/N)?”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“You’re all alone here, don’t you feel scared?”</p><p>Peter struck deep with this question. With all that has happened, the hustle, bustle, packing up and moving here, (Y/N) never really had a chance to check in with herself. Taking in what has happened, she’s realised something.</p><p>“Now that I think about it: It’s terrifying. I’ve never lived alone before. Yet I’m also excited. But you know what. I’ll get over my fears. Coming to New York has been a dream. And now that it’s actually coming true. I can’t let fear stand in my way. There’s so much to do that I won’t have time to be afraid!”</p><p>Peter felt his heart swell at (Y/N)’s words. It is all inspiring and powerful. Peter guesses that (Y/N)’s writing ability bleeds into her speech. Honestly Peter commended her for this.</p><p>“Well … I think you’re really tough, (Y/N). Really. I can’t even imagine doing what you’re doing. So, I guess, cheers to your dream!”</p><p>“Thanks but honestly a lot of people manage. It takes time to find it in yourself if you’re ready to be independent. I had always wanted to live on my own. Not that there was anything wrong with my family, I often felt dependent on other people. Maybe one day you could move out and be independent.”</p><p>“Maybe when I’m forty.”</p><p>Peter and (Y/N) laughed at the joke. Peter more so because there was no way he was and would be able to take care of himself alone. (Y/N) laughed at Peter’s skepticism. (Y/N) wanted to head home so the two of them walked out of the park. (Y/N) wanted to get to know Peter a little. Understand what he thinks.</p><p>“So, you’re gonna stay with your parents till you’re forty?”</p><p>“Yeah. They’re my adopted parents. Have you heard of Tony Stark?”</p><p>(Y/N) gave a nod, finally understanding why Peter had no clue about what she was saying. He’s a rich kid. Well, a semi-rich kid. He wouldn’t want to leave his life of having everything handed to him.</p><p>“Yeah! I read his interview with Vanity Fair. He’s developing this smart AI which sounds awesome.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s him. Him and my aunt were good friends. She took care of me till I was nine. She got really ill so Mr. Stark adopted me.”</p><p>“I see. Does that mean we’ll see you on a magazine front cover as the future face of Stark Security?”</p><p>Peter rubbed his face with exasperation. He did not want to take the helm of the company. It really was not his thing.</p><p>“No. Imagine: Peter Parker! CEO of Stark Security. I’m not even a Stark. My reputation will go down.”</p><p>“What reputation?”</p><p>Peter nudged (Y/N) as they both giggled. They reached Water Street and a taxi was passing in front of them. Peter hailed the taxi and both of them sat in to drive to Wanda’s apartment. A short twelve minute drive and they reached the apartment building. Peter told the taxi driver to hold on as he walked (Y/N) up the steps to her apartment.</p><p>“Well this is me. Thank you for showing me a little bit of Brooklyn.”</p><p>“A ‘thank you’? I guess that means I’ve been the perfect gentleman.”</p><p>(Y/N) rolled her eyes at Peter’s smugness. He glanced up and wanted to get to know her more. Not wanting the night to end but he wanted to know more about her independent life.</p><p>“So, when can I call you?”</p><p>(Y/N) felt a little awkward as she glanced down at Peter. His big eyes were full of wonder. She really did not intend for their little walk to be a date.</p><p>“Actually, I don’t have a phone yet. Peter, I don’t wanna keep saying this but I really don’t want to give you the wrong idea.”</p><p>Peter didn’t mean to be flirty or romantic. He honestly wanted to get to know (Y/N) more as a person. Sure she was taller than him and really pretty, he didn’t think of her in a romantic sense. She was not his type.</p><p>“I get it! I have the same idea as you. I just want to hang out and know more about this independent life. I’m suggesting we be friends. Is that okay?”</p><p>(Y/N) let out a sigh of relief and shook Peter’s hand. That made her feel a little bit better about their walk. </p><p>“‘Friends’ is great. How about I take your e-mail I.D?”</p><p>“Email?”</p><p>“Yes, email. I’m not a Snapchat kind of person.”</p><p>Peter gave a nod and (Y/N) opened a blank page, getting Peter to write down his email: spidey_boy@hotmail.com. (Y/N) smiled at the childishness of the email as she connected eyes with Peter.</p><p>“Spidey boy?”</p><p>Peter rubbed the back of his hair and felt his face go slightly hot. He felt a little shy at the name of his email I.D.</p><p>“I made it when I was 12. Kinda stuck ever since.”</p><p>“It’s cute. Peter, you’re my first friend in Brooklyn. You’ve helped me get to know the city a little better. I’ll email you on what I’ve done and you can recommend places to go.”</p><p>“I will. And call me, Pete. My friends call me that.”</p><p>“Okay, Pete. I hope to hear from you soon. Bye.”</p><p>(Y/N) trudged up the stairs and waved at Peter, before opening the door and heading up. Peter had a wide toothy grin on his face as he skipped down the stairs and into the cab, that was waiting to drive him home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Day in Hell?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day. Tony was sitting at the dining table, sipping his coffee and anxiously waiting for Peter. Pepper sat opposite to Tony, eating her breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. Smiling at her husband, who kept checking his wristwatch for the time.</p><p>“He’ll be down, Tony.”</p><p>“He’s taking his time. I need to be in the office soon.” He checked his watch and got up, slipping on his blazer. “What’s taking him so long?”</p><p>Upstairs in his room, Peter was standing in front of his wardrobe in his boxers. He was unsure of what to wear. First day in the office and he felt odd, wearing a button shirt. Nonetheless he took it off the hanger and examined it. Still looking the same as the day his mother bought it, pressed and pristine. Peter slipped it over his frame and buttoned the shirt to the top. It felt a little tight by his collar, so he unbuttoned the top button.</p><p>It felt a little tight around his chest and he was starting to feel a little stuffy. Peter shook his head and unbuttoned the shirt, tossing it to the floor and slipping on dark jeans and a printed grey t-shirt with The Joker on the front. He toed into his shoes and ran out with a grey hoodie and rucksack. Going down and seeing Mrs. Stark in dark blue jeans and a light blue sweater.</p><p>“Morning! Where’s Mr. Stark?”</p><p>“He was in a hurry to go to work. Tony got tired of waiting for you and left already. I’ve made you a breakfast wrap to go.” He took the wrap and thanked her before rushing out the doors and into his car.</p><p>After driving for thirty minutes, he managed to reach the office. It was a gargantuan glass building with the words STARK across the top front of the building. Peter swallowed nervously as he walked straight into the building. There was a man in a dark suit with curly dark hair and a somewhat sullen face. The man seemed to perk up at seeing Peter, rushing forward and greeting him.</p><p>“Mr. Parker! It’s good to finally meet you. Tony - Mr. Stark has been talking about you joining the office. Come on, follow me kid.”</p><p>Peter gave a nod as he followed the man through the reception and into an elevator. They stepped in and the lift door closed. Peter was jilted from meeting the man. He knew Peter but Peter didn’t know him. Now realising that said man hasn’t even introduced himself.</p><p>“Sorry, you are?’</p><p>The man gave a nod and shook Peter’s hand.</p><p>"Harold Hogan. Mr Stark calls me, Happy. Call me, Mr. Hogan.”</p><p>“Right. Mr. Hogan, where’s Mr. Stark right now?”</p><p>“He had a meeting. He told me to take you to wait in my office. Won’t be more than thirty minutes.”</p><p>After a few minutes, a soft ding rang and the elevator doors opened. Happy began leading Peter through the office floor. There were few cubicles and each person was dressed in formal attire. Peter felt a little out of place with his hoodie and t-shirt. Happy was explaining something but Peter couldn’t focus. His mind was drawn to the people who looked like bored zombies.</p><p>Peter was going to die in the office but then he remembered the car. That pretty Mercedes. She will be his if he stays. Happy opens a door and announces to Parker. </p><p>“This is my office. Just wait here a few minutes. I’ve got to go down to the lab and get Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Happy left and Peter was alone. Peter sighed and sat down on the chair behind the desk, knowing it to be Happy’s chair. He reclined back and crossed his ankles on Happy’s desk. Pulling out his phone and deciding to order some food on UberEats.</p><p>Tony just finished with his meeting with the engineers. The AI was coming close to a finish. Just a few fine tuning issues and Tony would be able to create an advanced AI that could revolutionise home security. He was about to enter the lift when he bumped into Happy.</p><p>“Happy! You’re here?”</p><p>“Yeah. Mr. Parker is here. He’s waiting for you in my office.”</p><p>“Good. Did you explain to him what we do?”</p><p>“Well I told him about the workers on our floor, didn’t get to tell him more.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll give him the ledgers of the company history. The first best way to start.”</p><p>The lift doors opened and the two men bumped into a kid with a green and grey parka. He had a big cooler bag on his bag and the words UberEats was printed on its side. He stepped into the elevator while the other men stepped out. Watching the boy disappear down the elevator. Tony frowned and turned to Happy.</p><p>“Is it lunchtime, now?” Happy checked the time on his watch, informing Tony there was another hour to lunch. “Okay, so who ordered lunch?”</p><p>They both tried to think hard before Tony realised the culprit. He stalked forward, followed by Happy and they both entered Happy’s office. There was the main culprit: Peter Parker. He was currently reclined back in Happy’s chair, munching on pizza and talking to someone on the phone.</p><p>“Ned, you’re crazy! She’s your girlfriend, not your boss! Be a man.” Peter turned and noticed a stern looking Mr. Stark and a confused Mr. Hogan. Peter had a feeling he was in trouble as he tried to cut the call. “Hey, Ned! I’ll have to call you back, later. Okay, bye.”</p><p>Peter hung up as Mr. Stark turned to Happy, speaking in a hushed tone.</p><p>“Can you go get me the ledgers for Peter to read?”</p><p>Happy disappeared and left Tony and Peter in the room alone.</p><p>“Can we start work now, Peter?”</p><p>“Of course, that’s why I’m here.”</p><p> Tony resisted rolling his eyes at Peter. He needed to approach Peter in a proper way. Like he would with an employee.</p><p>“Ok Peter. This is your last pizza in the office. In fact, you won’t be allowed in here or my office without my permission. This is not our house, Peter. This is my office. We have rules here.”</p><p>Peter gave a nod and set about cleaning the office. Packing the rest of the pizza into the box and into his bag. Tony frowned but didn’t bother because Peter was responsible. Peter cleared the crumbs and presented a semi - clean work desk. Tony sighed and jerked his head to the office cubicles. Peter swung his rucksack over his back and came out of the office. </p><p>Tony walked down a few paces before stopping by an empty cubicle. “Peter, this will be your work desk. Since you have no clue about how I run the company, I’ve had Happy make some files for you to read.”</p><p>Happy came out of the photocopier room and carried a huge stack of paper. Trudging to Peter’s cubicle and dropping the files onto Peter’s desk. Peter was sure he was dead and in Hell. How many pages were there, a million?</p><p>“These files outline the company’s history, our turnover, our clients. Basically everything that makes this company. I want you to read and understand the departments. By next wednesday, you have to pick a department to work for. It might seem a little dull to you at first but eventually, it’ll get interesting. Trust me. It’ll be worth it for that car. Lastly, you’re not my son here, Peter. You’re a new intern with an amazing opportunity to understand the workings of a very big company. You’re lucky to get this position. Good luck, Peter. If you’re not sure about anything, talk to Happy. He’ll be here the rest of the day.”</p><p>With that said Mr. Stark stalked away followed by Happy. Peter was left alone in his cubicle as he listened to all the other workers talk. Peter regretted everything. It was hell on earth and Peter wanted to get out. He noticed most of the people were dressed like robots. Peter was scared he’d end up like them. Day one should go by in a breeze, right?</p><p>It felt like years since Peter was in the office. But it was only day five. It was the same constant routine. Wake up, breakfast, work, lunch, work, home, dinner, sleep. Peter felt like he was losing his mind. He never understood how the other people could stand to work at Mr. Stark’s company. His social life was at an all time low. </p><p>Peter sat at his desk, staring at his animated screensaver. A spider logo bouncing off the side of the screens. He had read through the first page of his ledger and immediately gave up. Peter just wanted to tolerate and bullshit his way for a car. Yet he felt like he made a deal with the devil. Peter signed on to his laptop and saw his home screen background of the car. She looked gorgeous driving down a road with desert scape behind it.</p><p>A ping rang on his laptop as Peter went to his email and noticed the first email with the subject ‘First Brooklyn Friend.’ He opened it up and saw the email was by (Y/N). Peter smiled as he opened up the email.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sleepless in Brooklyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Sent @ 12.01 p.m.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Hi 'My First Brooklyn Friend '.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>How are you, Mr. Photographer? I hope you’re great. I was remembering you today and so, here I am! Anyhow, here’s the news: Or here’s the tea? Is that how you say it? I don’t know. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Yesterday, I went to the magazine office for my first interview today. Remember ‘Brooklyn Nights’. Pete, it was amazing! Some places have such a character that you immediately connect with them. Do you know that feeling? I felt like I belonged there. I had a meeting with the creative director, Steve Rogers.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>It went off quite well actually. Steve was kind and caring. He’s also Head Photographer there. I remember you saying you liked the photographs in this magazine. If I get this job, you should come visit the office sometimes.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>My final interview is in a few days, with the magazine editor, James Barnes. Keeping my fingers crossed, that goes well too!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>That's it for now. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>(Y/N).</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Sent @ 13.21 p.m.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Hello 'New Girl in the City'.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Good to know that you had an interesting day. Because I’ve just had the worst days of my life! Mr. Stark’s office is a prison! The people around me come to work at the same time and leave at the same time.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I think they even sleep in the clothes they’re wearing! Don't they get bored? You're so lucky you're not stuck with a thousand pages of company history. The offices sound awesome and I’m sure you’ll do great in your interview with the editor.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Later,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Peter</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Sent @ 19.32 p.m.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Pete, </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I'm sorry that you're not enjoying work. But I'm sure it'll get better. Just keep at it. Take me for instance. Remember how terrified I was when I first came to Brooklyn? I couldn't even take a walk by myself! And now I've been all over Brooklyn, Peter! I’ve been to museums, parks, cafes, the library! Everywhere! </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I wake up and walk out of Wanda’s apartment, without thinking about where I'm going or what I'm doing, just aimlessly walking. And the funny thing is that I don't feel scared anymore. In fact, these days, I feel like I'm finally free! Wanda looks at me like I’m crazy but she doesn’t get how I feel. And then ... last night.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>It was fucking awful! I was sleeping calmly in the Wanda’s spare bedroom. Something crawled up my leg and sat on my stomach. I woke up and saw a huge fucking rat! What the fuck! It was like the size of a cat! It was awful. Wanda didn’t even know she had rats in her apartment. I can't live in her apartment anymore!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>It's time I found a place of my own. I’ll let you know how that goes.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Till then.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>(Y/N)</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Sent @ 8.21 a.m.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Dear (Y/N),</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Wanda really gets the award for friend of the year! Honestly this is what happens when you hang out with Wanda Maximoff. At least you can continue your next step in independence which is living alone in a house. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I asked Mrs. Stark and she recommended me a good estate agent:</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>212-555-6139 </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>That's the number for Peter Quill. The best agent in Brooklyn, apparently. Mrs. Stark recommended him, he’s the one who helped us find our house.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Also, it's time you got a phone so I could invite you to rocking parties! Brooklyn’s night life is just as exciting as the day! Let me know how house hunting goes. Your emails are the only best things to read in my days at the office. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Take care,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Peter.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter sent the last email and sluggishly packed his bag for the office. The party at Flash’s house was off the hook. The hangover was unbearable. Peter rubbed his head and reminded himself to wait till Friday to get drunk. Michelle phoned him to remind him to go to work. He swung his bag over his shoulder and got a cab to work. He dragged his feet into the lift and took the long slow ride to the floor. A few minutes later he got to his desk and dropped his bag beside him. Resting his head on his forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter! Wake up.” He sat up to see Mr. Stark and Mr. Hogan besides his desk. Mr. Stark was looking much more lively and fresher than Peter, in a dark suit and colourful tie. Mr. Hogan looked disappointed with Peter. “Peter. It's Wednesday. I'll see you in my office in half an hour. Get up. Also clean your face before you come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Stark disappeared into his office, followed by Happy. Peter felt a little distraught as he checked the calendar on his phone. There was a reminder for Peter to read the big stack of documents. He glanced to the left side of his desk to see the huge stack of history. Peter was royally screwed. He could try bullshit and say he wants to work in creative or the marketing department. However, he knew that Tony would ask him so many questions, just to catch Peter out. A soft ping rang on his email and Peter knew it would be (Y/N)’s email.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Sent @ 9.59 a.m.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Peter,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Thank you so much for Peter Quill’s number. You're a saviour! Some of the apartment ads were annoying and misleading so this number really helped. Peter recommended some really nice apartments. I'm going to look at some today.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Wish me luck.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>(Y/N)</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter leaned back on his chair. (Y/N)’s looking at apartments and Peter’s about to enter Hell. He glanced at his screensaver of the car. She was a beauty. He really enjoyed (Y/N)’s company and he wanted to be there when she was looking at apartments. It sounded so much more fun than what Peter was about to do. Then Peter had a thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stepped out of his office and straightened his blazer. Hopefully Peter’s gained some life experience in his week-long reading. He was followed by Bruce Banner. He was one of the engineers for the new security AI. Still needed a name for that alarm. Bruce informed Tony that they were close to completion and could go for a test trial soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good Banner. We can run the trial at my house. I can install the software and test it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it short circuits and causes a power outage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the whole point of the trial. We can check for bugs and glitches and fix them before the product screening next month. Banner, you’ve done an amazing job and I trust your hands. We can talk more of this later. Right now I’ve got a meeting with my son, Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce gave a nod and stalked away into the elevator. Tony strolled to Peter’s cubicle, announcing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Peter, let's go …” He noticed that Peter’s cubicle was empty, save for a small post - it note which read: </span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Sorry Mr. Stark,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Something came up. Can we postpone, for tomorrow?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Peter</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed and scrunched up the small yellow paper. Peter threw a curveball at him and Tony felt like an idiot for believing that Peter would do the work, let alone stay more than a week. Tony went into his office and began taking a look at the sales pitch the marketing team came up with for the product launch next month.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. This is the one!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N) took a glance at the address she noted at the back of a McDonald’s receipt. Sure enough this was the place as she glanced up at the red maple coloured building. It looked pretty and was tall. The street was nice as well as she watched a group of kids play basketball and a couple walking their dog. The sun gave a bright yellow glow to the trees and (Y/N) was liking the place so far.</p><p>“So this is where Peter Quill sent you.”</p><p>(Y/N) jumped and noticed Peter standing to her left, dressed in a black t-shirt with a Rick and Morty imprint on the front. Rucksack on his back and dark black jeans. How the hell did he sneak up on her like that?</p><p>“Oh my god! Peter! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Me? I’m … stalking you.”</p><p>(Y/N) shook her head and shoved Peter.</p><p>“Shut up! It’s not funny.”</p><p>“I called Quill and he told me you’d be here. So I thought I’d come and help you.”</p><p>“Nice. Well it’s good to have a second opinion on things. Shall we?”</p><p>Peter and (Y/N) stepped through the dark door and trudged up to the third floor, where Peter Quill mentioned that a ‘Natasha’ had the keys to the empty apartment. (Y/N) looked nice in blue jeans and a grey sweater. Peter grimaced at the dull colours of the corridors. The blue had dark splotches of black and it was messy. It smelt and looked like someone was murdered.</p><p>“Maybe we should try someplace else (Y/N). I don’t think this has been cleaned in years.”</p><p>“I think it gives character and age to the building. Don’t judge it too harshly. We haven’t even seen the apartment yet.”</p><p>They managed to reach the third floor and both of them huffed. (Y/N) felt a little burn and knew she needed to be fit and healthy to go up and down these stairs if this was going to be the place she would live in.</p><p>“This building doesn’t have a lift! You really want to drag yourself up and down these stairs everytime you go to work!”</p><p>“It’ll motivate me to be fit.” They stood in the corridor of the floor, glancing between two doors. Number 10 and 12. “Well there’s number 12. That’s the apartment, we’re meant to see. But I don’t see a ‘Natasha’ here. I can’t climb up and down knocking on every door.”</p><p>She noticed Peter smirking smugly. Probably laughing at her dilemma.</p><p>“What’s funny? Why don’t you do it?”</p><p>“Number 10. Natasha Romanoff lives in apartment 10.”</p><p>Peter and (Y/N) turn to the stairs behind them and notice a brown haired girl sitting on the ascending stairs. Dressed in a pink full sleeved shirt and denim skirt, brown boots and pink hairband. She had a bright gleam on her face at the prospects of new people. She jumped up and went over to number 10, knocking on the door.</p><p>“You’ve come to see the apartment, haven’t you? Just one minute.”</p><p>Peter and (Y/N) smile as the girl knocks a third time around. At that moment the door opens, and it feels like a scene from a movie. A woman with vibrant red hair steps out and the window blows the hair delicately. She’s dressed in a silk black negligee and a long red dressing gown. She was obviously Natasha as Peter’s jaw dropped at the sight of her. (Y/N) stifled a smug grin at Peter’s reaction and the little girl had a bright smile at seeing her best friend. Natasha notices the girl and ties her red gown up.</p><p>“Hey Cassie, it’s you. What’s the news?”</p><p>“Got a couple of chumps that want to see the apartment.”</p><p>(Y/N) giggled at Cassie and Peter frowned a little. Peter was no chump. He brought the bag strap a little close to his chest. Natasha turned her glance to Peter and (Y/N), straightening her posture at the sight of Peter. He was cute.</p><p>“Intel’s a little off, Agent Lang. They’re no chumps.” Natasha stepped up to the duo and held out her hand to shake. “Hi, I’m Natasha. I hear you’ve come to see the apartment.”</p><p>Peter raised his hand to shake Natasha’s.</p><p>“Hi. I’m Peter Parker. It’s my friend, (Y/N), who’s here to see the apartment.”</p><p>Natasha turns to (Y/N) and shakes her hand as well.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Natasha sighs at Peter dreamily and saunters into her apartment. She comes across as an ethereal being. She saunters! (Y/N) and Peter watch as she disappears and reappears with keys in her hand. Tossing them towards Peter before standing out in the doorway with Cassie.</p><p>“Anyways, I should warn you. The apartment’s really dirty. It’s been a year since someone’s stayed there.”</p><p>“Yeah! Especially since Mr. Murdock went blind.”</p><p>(Y/N) and Peter’s eyes widened and Natasha lightly slapped Cassie’s shoulder.</p><p>“Cassie! One of the neighbours, Matt Murdock had an accident recently so he’s moved to the ground floor. That’s why here’s been zero maintenance. But, see for yourself. Any questions, ask Cassie.”</p><p>“Cassie!" </p><p>Natasha and Cassie’s face scrunch up slightly at the voice of a male. (Y/N) and Peter turned to see a brown haired man in dark trousers and black t-shirt trudge down the stairs.</p><p>"Cassie, there you are - Oh. Hi.”</p><p>The man notices (Y/N) and Peter and shakes their hand, introducing himself.</p><p>“I’m Scott Lang. Cassie’s father. I guess you’re here to see number 12.”</p><p>(Y/N) gives a nod.</p><p> "That I am.“</p><p>"Nice, I would love to stay and chat but Cassie has homework to do. Come on, Peanut.”</p><p>Cassie’s face dropped as she dragged herself up the stairs. Scott sent a quick greeting to Natasha and followed Cassie up the stairs. Natasha explained about Scott to (Y/N) and Peter.</p><p>“Scott lives at number 14, above me. He’s nice, most of the time. He recently got laid off his job so he’s a little tense. Normally he would have stayed and chatted ages with you. Anyways, go ahead and have a look at the apartment. If you need anything, feel free to knock on my door.”</p><p>(Y/N) gave a nod and smile and went to the door, to unlock it. The neighbours seemed lovely and (Y/N) was starting to feel like this was the place she wanted to live in. Peter was a little put off by the various characters in the building.</p><p>The both of them stepped into the apartment and Natasha was right about it being dirty. There were cobwebs and dirt marks on the walls. It was bare except for the open joint kitchen. There were two doors on the left as (Y/N) stepped into the first door on the left. It was an empty room with a dusty window. It was cosy. The next room was a small bathroom. A bathtub and shower combo which is great for (Y/N). On some days she can take a nice long bath and busy days will be hot showers.</p><p>Peter was looking around at the small dirty apartment. How could anyone stand to live here? Morgan’s room was way better than this apartment. This independence thing was starting to sound like a mistake. (Y/N) was liking what she was seeing so far. Loving! She stepped out of the bathroom and saw the open kitchen. Stepping towards it and examining it. The oven looked like it still works and (Y/N) tested the water by the sink. There’s hot and cold water. She stepped to the fire escape window and opened it. Stepping onto the fire escape and enjoying the cool breeze.</p><p>(Y/N) could imagine herself stepping out here every morning with her tea. Watching the neighbours walk by and the kids playing together. Her heart has settled for this place. This is where she wants to stay. (Y/N) snapped out of her day dream when Peter started complaining.</p><p>“(Y/N)! I don’t think you should stay here. It’s like a haunted house here. Let’s go. This place is a dump!”</p><p>She came away from the fire escape and stood in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Peter. You’re going to think that I’m crazy.”</p><p>Peter watched (Y/N)’s face and immediately his eyes widened. (Y/N) was not serious. The look on Peter’s face said it for (Y/N). She gleamed and was about to strut over to Natasha’s apartment. Peter caught her wrist and pulled her back into the room.</p><p>“Are you serious (Y/N)?”</p><p>“Absolutely. I actually like this apartment.”</p><p>“That’s impossible! It’s filthy.”</p><p>“So we’ll clean it.”</p><p>“You know, Morgan’s room is bigger than this.”</p><p>“Well, good for Morgan. I’m taking this flat.”</p><p>Peter kept trying to make excuses on the flat being unacceptable but (Y/N) was having none of it. She has decided. (Y/N) pulls her wrist away from Peter and steps out the door, heading upstairs. Peter follows after her.</p><p>“Where are you going? Natsha’s apartment was that way.”</p><p>“I want to check out my building’s terrace.”</p><p>“Your building? You haven’t even seen the other apartments yet!”</p><p>“I really don’t care, Pete because this is where I want to live.”</p><p>They go up the stairs and reach a small door. Pushing it open and (Y/N) steps out onto the roof. Peter calls out and they both stand in front of each other. Peter is looking up at (Y/N) to ensure he has her full attention.</p><p>“(Y/N). Are you really sure you wanna live here? If it’s about money, maybe I can help you. I’ll ask Mr. Stark for some.”</p><p>(Y/N) shook her head and ruffled Peter’s hair.</p><p>“Peter, it sounds like a nice offer but I don’t need it. My job will hopefully be enough to help me survive plus I’ve got some savings.”</p><p>She turns left and her eye catches the view. Peter keeps going on about the apartment being wrong for her.</p><p>“God! You’re so stubborn! Listen, I don’t think this area’s very safe. Why don’t I do some research and send you an email? Look, you’re not from here, you don’t -”</p><p>(Y/N) grabbed Peter’s chin and moved his face to what she was seeing. His rant disappeared as his eyes were drawn to the wide view of the sea and Manhattan. It was gorgeous. Just like the view at the Empire Fulton Park. The buildings sparkled against the yellow sun and the sea danced calmly. This was an aesthetic. The both of them walked a little distance away from the edge. Peter knew that (Y/N) had to take this apartment. </p><p>“Pete, do you really want to help me? Help me turn this 'dump ’ into a home?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Plans for the Future?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took (Y/N) a few weeks to renovate the apartment. After going through the rental agreement and signing the papers, apartment 12 became (Y/N)’s. Peter brought his friends Michelle, Ned and Betty to help (Y/N) to decorate. Peter had so much fun. (Y/N) was also enjoying the hard tiring process and she made sure that Peter did the heavy lifting. They cleared up the cobwebs in the apartment and repainted. The walls were a nice marigold colour and the wood floor sparkled. The first door on the left of the apartment was (Y/N)’s bedroom. The bed had purple duvets and fluffy blue pillows.</p><p>(Y/N) laughed as Peter tried to show off his strength by bringing the box of (Y/N)’s bed up the stairs. It was hard work but Peter’s excitement motivated (Y/N) to finish the renovation. Peter built the bed frame, with the help of instructions. There was a white wardrobe adjacent to the door and (Y/N) had set up a really cute window seat just opposite to the bedroom door. The bathroom looked much cleaner and she bought a nice floral shower curtain. As soon as you stepped through the front door of the apartment, you’d see a filled bookshelf behind a small round dining table with four chairs.</p><p>(Y/N) remembered the day her trunk of mementos came to her door. It had her things from her bedroom in her family’s house. Fairy lights, picture frames and a lot of books. Peter’s face was funny as he seemed distraught by the amount of books (Y/N) had. To the right of the apartment, (Y/N) had a green sofa which doubled as a bed. Opposite that was a TV. A small cosy living room and the kitchen looked much nicer with green painted cupboards. This was (Y/N)’s apartment and Peter felt joy that he had been a part of the renovation process. He felt honoured that (Y/N) wanted his help to make the dump a home.</p><p>Peter smiled as he remembered the decorating at (Y/N)’s house. Peter was stuck at this party his parents’ were having. Apparently, the security AI had been finished and it was ready to launch. F.R.I.D.A.Y was the name of the A.I. Morgan’s idea. Mr. Stark was having a party to celebrate the launch, in the house. Everyone was dressed in glamourous suits: The men were in black and white tuxedos and the women wore rainbows of dresses. Peter was the only one who had dressed down. Staying in dark blue denim jeans and grey shirt with Dastardly and Muttley on the front.</p><p>Peter had just come from day out with friends and couldn’t be bothered to change. He spotted Mrs. Stark in a nice blue silk dress and he approached her, apologising.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m late, Mrs. Stark.”</p><p>“It’s fine Peter. Hurry up and change before Tony sees you like this.”</p><p>“Too late.”</p><p>Peter and Pepper turn to see Morgan in a pink tulle dress and a floral pink hairband. Morgan looked like a flower girl at a wedding as she stomped to Peter.</p><p>“Dad’s already seen you and he’s not happy.”</p><p>“Right. I’ll go change.”</p><p>It was too late for Peter to go as Mr. Stark was approaching the three of them. Followed by a bald man and two women.</p><p>“Pepper, this is Adrian Toomes. We used to work together at S.H.I.E.L.D security before the company shut down.“</p><p>Pepper smiled and shook Adrian’s hand.</p><p>"Adrian, this is my wife Pepper, daughter Morgan and son, Peter.”</p><p>Morgan and Peter politely greeted Mr. Toomes, who smiled and patted Mr. Stark’s shoulder.</p><p>“Tony, you should’ve told me it was a casual party. I would’ve dressed down like Peter.”</p><p>The Starks’ awkwardly smiled at Adrian’s comment and Peter rubbed his neck nervously. It was an unnecessary comment but luckily Mr. Stark managed to clear the air before the awkwardness settled.</p><p>“Peter just came from a training course at my company, which is why he’s a little undressed.”</p><p>Peter inwardly thanked Mr. Stark for making an excuse. Peter was going to change but he didn’t have the opportunity to. Mr. Toomes gave a nod as he turned to introduce his wife and daughter. “I see. This is my wife, Doris and that’s my daughter Elizabeth.”</p><p>Elizabeth was dressed in a simple blue dress and her hair was accompanied by a small hairband. She was pretty and a little taller than Peter. Mr. Toomes was telling the Starks and Peter, how successful his daughter is.</p><p>“Liz just got back from England. She was getting a design degree at Oxford University. She’s brilliant! I told her to join my company, but she says she is still thinking. This generation, I tell you. They want to be independent. Don’t you think so?”</p><p>Peter couldn’t care less. Liz seemed nice and pretty but Peter just wanted to be somewhere else. Pepper nudged his arm a little and Peter snapped back into the conversation. Turns out Adrian was asking him something. </p><p>“So, Peter? Made any plans for your future yet?”</p><p>“At the moment, Mr. Toomes, I’m going through an internship at Stark Security -”</p><p>His phone began to ring as Peter fished his phone out from his pocket. It was an unknown number and Peter was a little curious. So he turned to the Toomes and Starks, excusing himself before disappearing to the hallway of his house. Mr. Toomes watched Peter disappear and turned to Stark.</p><p>“Seems to be a busy man! So, Tony, your son’s all grown up now, huh? Do you think he’s ready to take over your business?”</p><p>Tony grimaced slightly as he glanced towards Peter’s direction. There was a point where he wanted Peter to lead the company on with his advice. But recent events have proven Peter as irresponsible and unreliable. Always disappearing during the day and coming home late at night. He watched Peter talk on the phone and smile. Tony carefully worded his answer.</p><p>“Who knows? He’s also still thinking. But enough of our kids. Let’s talk business.”</p><p>Peter had disappeared into the hallway and he answered the phone.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hello! Hey, it’s (Y/N). I finally got a phone and I saved your number from when we finished renovating.”</p><p>“Hey! How’ve you been?”</p><p>“I’ve been great. What about you?”</p><p>“Okay. Just bored at the moment. Mr. Stark’s throwing a party.”</p><p>“Aw. Well I guess that means you can’t come to my house for a little hang out?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? I’d rather be at your place then at home. Give me ten minutes, I’ll be over.”</p><p>Peter hung up the phone before letting (Y/N) respond. He glanced around cautiously, ensuring that no one was watching him. He grabbed the car keys from the kitchen and walked out the front door. Taking his dad’s car and driving to (Y/N)’s apartment. Anywhere else was better than Mr. Stark’s party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N)’s apartment was about thirty minutes away from Peter’s house. He was lucky there was no traffic on the roads, otherwise it would’ve taken an hour for Peter to have reached (Y/N)’s place. He parked the car a little distance from the building and stalked up the stairs. Finally knocking on (Y/N)’s door.</p><p>She opened it and smiled, letting Peter in. She was dressed in an oversized blue tie dye shirt and plaid pink tracksuit bottoms. (Y/N) looked adorable in her clothes as she closed the door behind Peter. He took in the apartment, once again reminded by how amazing it looked and how his help made it look great.</p><p>(Y/N) was glad Peter was here as she went to her kitchen and started preparing some jasmine tea for herself and Peter. During the renovation process, Peter had tried different herbal teas, liking none but jasmine tea. It was light and smooth for Peter to enjoy.</p><p>“Hey, thanks for coming, Peter. It’s a little late -”</p><p>“I should be thanking you. You rescued me from a very boring party.”</p><p>“Well I’m glad I could be of service.”</p><p>Peter strolled towards the kitchen and leapt onto the counter top, completely ignoring the breakfast stools by the countertop. His head was level with (Y/N)’s as he swung his legs slightly. (Y/N) smiled at the childlike action as Peter complimented. “You were right about one thing. The apartment’s looking really nice.”</p><p>“Well, partial credit is due to you. You helped make this place a home and it has been amazing. So thank you Peter.”</p><p>Peter gave a nod and finally noticed something. It was late night and it was just Peter and (Y/N).</p><p>“So (Y/N) it’s the middle of the night. You and me … alone in your apartment … what’s going on?”</p><p>(Y/N) handed Peter a cup as she leaned against the countertop, standing beside a sitting Peter. He took the cup and had a sip.</p><p>“Pete. I feel a little silly saying this but I didn’t want to be alone tonight.”</p><p>Peter gave a steady nod. His mind kept drawing to sex. Which was very bad because (Y/N) is a very good friend of his and he shouldn’t think of her like that. She didn’t want their relationship like that. She was pretty and smart but Peter liked her as a friend.</p><p>“Right. Are you feeling … stressed? Tense?”</p><p>“Not really. I mean I just feel a little awkward being alone so I wanted you to come hang out.”</p><p>So it was about sex. Not that Peter didn’t know what that was. He’s seen porn. He knows how to do it. It’s just he’s never done it. However, (Y/N) was his friend and if she wanted sex, he was going to help her.</p><p>“Okay. Just so you know (Y/N), I think of you as a friend. But I am willing to help you out because I like you and care for you. I’ll help you rub one out if you need to.”</p><p>(Y/N) felt heat crawl to her ears and cheeks. Laughing embarrassingly as she playfully slapped Peter’s cheeks. “Oh my god, Peter! I didn’t call you for sex! It’s something else. It’s just, you see, tomorrow, well in fifteen minutes actually. It’s my birthday! I’ve never been alone on my birthday before.”</p><p>Peter let out a realising ‘oh’ at her statement, feeling a little embarrassed at insinuating they were going to have sex. It was her birthday! Why hadn’t they ever discussed this before?</p><p>“Your birthday!? Why didn’t you tell me before?”</p><p>“I’ve been busy trying to start my life that I hadn’t noticed it was my birthday until yesterday. Plus we never really had a chance to talk about birthdays.”</p><p>“Aw, (Y/N)! We would have gone out and really partied! Loud music! Booze!”</p><p>“Well, this is kind of a party, isn’t it? You, me and two cups of tea?”</p><p>(Y/N) wasn’t into the crazy party life that Peter was suggesting. She preferred simpler ideas and this was a party as well.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so but something’s still missing.” Peter had an awesome idea and checked the time on his phone. It was 11.49 p.m. He had ten minutes to carry out his plan. He placed the tea beside him and hopped off the counter top. “I know what’s missing.”</p><p>“Well, what is it?”</p><p>“Nu-uh! It’s a surprise.”</p><p>(Y/N) rolled her eyes as Peter took her cup out of her hands, taking her hands and placing them over her eyes. He led her to the dining table and sat her down on one of the chairs. Ensuring her back was to the kitchen.</p><p>“Don’t peek.”</p><p>She obeyed and sat at the table, anxiously. This was ridiculous. A part of her was a little excited by this surprise and the other half felt this was silly, as her hands were clasped over her eyes. She could hear the clink of cutlery as she tried to poke at Peter’s surprise.</p><p>“What are you doing, Pete?”</p><p>“Don’t look, (Y/N)!”</p><p>“My eyes are shut. I’m not looking. Whatever you’re doing, just try not to make a mess in my kitchen!”</p><p>Peter noticed there were crumbs over the kitchen counter top and brushed the crumbs to the floor, reassuring (Y/N).</p><p>“No no, it’s clean. Spotless! Do you have a candle?”</p><p>“Check the drawer next to the oven.”</p><p>Peter went into the drawer, which was full of kitchen utensils. He rummaged through and found a single candle, sticking it into the middle of the surprise. He tried to close the drawer, but it would not budge. Once, twice. Peter rearranged the utensils and the drawer finally shut smoothly.</p><p>He brought the plate over to (Y/N) setting it in front of her and sitting, opposite her with an excited smile. It was a quick idea but hopefully she would appreciate the gesture. It had just turned 12.00 a.m.</p><p>“Open your eyes. Happy birthday, (Y/N)!”</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes and her heart melted at the sight of Peter’s surprise. He had made a five layered jam sandwich. It was a cute and better replacement of a cake as she glanced up at Peter’s grin. It was a really sweet gesture and she felt really glad that she called Peter to help her celebrate her birthday. Peter loved her reaction as her smile grew wide. </p><p>“Thank you, Peter. This is the sweetest thing ever.”</p><p>“Well, I am a sweet gentleman.”</p><p>(Y/N) rolled her eyes and reached over to gently shove Peter back. He laughed and gestured to the 'cake’.</p><p>“Go on, make a wish birthday girl!”</p><p>She closed her eyes and blew out the candle. Peter gave an applause and grabbed the sandwich to feed (Y/N). She took a big bite and managed to get all five layers. Peter tried to do the same but only managed with three. The both of them were laughing at the messy jam sandwich which was starting to turn into a mush pile and the both of their faces were covered in sticky jam.</p><p>(Y/N) took the leftover sandwich and placed it in the fridge. They both cleared up their faces and the kitchen. She made two new cups of jasmine tea before (Y/N) decided to lead Peter up to the terrace for the beautiful view of Manhattan. They both sat next to each other, on the ground and stared out to the bright lights. It was peaceful and scintillating.</p><p>(Y/N) was glad to have met Peter. The last few weeks have been an easy transition into independent life. She realised that she hadn’t thanked Peter for his help.</p><p>“Thank you Pete.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“You’ve done so much for me. You’ve made it easier for me to move and be independent. If there’s ever anything I can do in return, just ask, ok?”</p><p>Peter smirked about his embarrassing comment earlier as he teases.</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>“Not sex or murder.” He smiled, as she continued. “You’re a good friend, Pete.”</p><p>He gave a nod and watched her gaze at the city. Her eyes sparkled as she watched the lights flutter. It sparked something in Peter.</p><p>“Can I ask you something, (Y/N)? You and I … we’ve become friends now, which is great. But if you think about it … we could’ve become more than friends. Why do you think that never happened?”</p><p>(Y/N) was a little thrown off by his question. When they first met, Peter reassured her that their relationship was purely platonic. She hadn’t thought of their relationship in a romantic way. Why was Peter curious about a potential romance?</p><p>“It just never did. We’re better off as friends, anyways. Besides, I didn’t really think I could fall in love with someone like you. Let alone date someone like you.”</p><p>It was an interesting answer. What did she mean 'someone like you,?</p><p>“What do you mean? I mean, I’m a dateable guy.” She smirked playfully. As if she knew what was wrong with Peter and Peter wanted to honestly know why a woman like her wouldn’t want to date Peter. “No seriously, (Y/N) what’s wrong with me?”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s difficult to say. Pete, I don’t want to talk about this. You’ll feel bad.”</p><p>“Come on! We’re friends. You’re just giving an honest opinion. I’m asking hypothetically. ”</p><p>“Promise, you won’t feel bad.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>She sighed and began explaining, taking a sip of her lukewarm tea.</p><p>“Ok! Truth is, I think you’re still a kid. A bit immature, childish. You’re just not what I’m looking for.”</p><p>This sounded interesting. He wanted to know what kind of person, (Y/N) was looking for. Not that he was asking for himself, just as a way to understand the life of an independent person. Plus what makes a person not childish?</p><p>“Ok, this is going to be fun! What are you looking for, (Y/N)?”</p><p>(Y/N) felt like she was being baited out for spilling her dating secrets to Peter. There was no way she was going to say anything until Peter opened up. </p><p>“You first! What does Peter Parker look for in a partner?”</p><p>“Someone that wants to have fun.” (Y/N) felt that comment was a dig at her as she gave Peter a sarcastic gleam.</p><p>“Thanks Peter!”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now, you?”</p><p>“What do I look for in a partner? I guess someone who is independent, for starters. Someone with a career, a goal in life. Somebody I can relate to. They can take care of themself. In short, a man! Not a boy.”</p><p>Peter took in (Y/N)’s words carefully. On the one hand she was right about Peter. On the other, he did feel bad. He didn’t know how or why but he did feel bad that (Y/N) didn’t see him as independent. He did have a goal in life. For the moment, he wanted to enjoy what he had.</p><p>“Basically, the exact opposite of me?”</p><p>“Yep. You’re the wrong profile for me, Pete.”</p><p>She had said it so bluntly that Peter was a little taken aback. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realised that she’s right. Besides she’s older than him so someone older will be better for her.</p><p>“Actually, you’re right. I’m too young for you. You should go out with someone your own age.”</p><p>(Y/N) noticed the slight sense of distaste in Peter’s words. She didn’t mean to offend him and he did ask.</p><p>“I knew you were going to feel bad.”</p><p>“I don’t. You’re not my type anyways. You’re no fun.”</p><p>(Y/N) bumped her shoulder with Peter’s.</p><p>“By the way, how old do you think I am?”</p><p>“Thirty.”</p><p>(Y/N)’s eyes widened at Peter’s suggestion. She was not thirty and she hoped that she did not look thirty. She hasn’t seen a single grey hair yet.</p><p>“Peter, do you seriously think I’m thirty?”</p><p>Peter had a smile on his face as he rectified his answer.</p><p>“No, not thirty. Thirty two at most.”</p><p>He watched her eyebrows scrunch up and a pout settle on her face as she angrily gritted out. </p><p>“I’m twenty-seven, okay. And if you bug me anymore, I’m throwing you off this terrace.”</p><p>“I’m just kidding!”</p><p>They both took a few minutes to relax and settle. Take in the nice warm breeze as Peter asked about (Y/N)’s birthday wish. </p><p>“What did you wish for?”</p><p>“I just hope I get the job.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a month since her birthday and delay after delay, the editor of Brooklyn Nights, James Barnes was finally free from his work duties and he had time to interview potential employees. (Y/N) was really angry, no she was fucking angry at the amount of time she wasted waiting for her second interview. She was close to filing a complaint. </p><p>She really should have but at the same time he probably had a lot of work to do so she was at a mild angry simmer. He was finally free and she didn’t want to mess up her chances for the job. This would be the first stepping stone as a writer. She should just grab this opportunity. Which she was doing, right now.</p><p>She stood in his office, patiently waiting for him to come interview her. His office had glass walls but the left side was filled with papers. Absolutely filled with papers. He had a bookshelf opposite to her and his desk was just angled at the right side of the room. He had a single sofa chair with a blue throw draped across the back of the chair. The only thing to stand out in the office.</p><p>The desk was coated with papers. The office was a mess and no doubt James Barnes might be the same. He did have nice taste with books, works varying from Maya Angelou to Ernest Hemingway and Truman Capote. She glanced at the clock on her phone, noticing it has been fifteen minutes. Where was he?</p><p>Speaking of him, the editor-in-chief, finally entered the offices. James Barnes. Dressed in a blue shirt and dark denim jeans and hair tied up in a bun. He had a scraggly beard and (Y/N) was right about the man being as messy as his office. Mr. Barnes was glancing through a clipboard as he went around to his desk to take a seat. He had not noticed (Y/N) as she cleared her throat to get his attention.</p><p>“Hi. Can I help you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have an interview with you, fifteen minutes ago.” She couldn’t help with the sneer at the time but it wasn’t her fault.</p><p>“Interview?” James turned to his mess of a desk and picked up a paper with a list of names and times. He completely forgot he was interviewing people for the assistant role. He went through the list and spotted a name. “Right. Interview. Are you Sharon Carter?”</p><p>“(Y/N) (L/N).”</p><p>“(Y/N) (L/N), right.” He pulled out a drawer and spotted the resume with a green post-it. The post it read:</p><p>(Y/N) (L/N)</p><p>Previous Interview, 7 weeks ago</p><p>Steve says “She’s talented and fantastic.”</p><p>“You’ve already had an interview here, with Steve?”</p><p>“Yes, I did.”</p><p>“So why wait weeks for the second one?”</p><p>(Y/N) refrained from making an angry scowl at Mr. Barnes. He was the reason and he was asking her. She took an internal deep breath and answered calmly.</p><p>“It was because you were busy. Mr. Barnes, Sir.”</p><p>James remembered that and couldn’t help but smile at (Y/N)’s distaste. He understood it was his fault. </p><p>“Oh yes of course. I was busy. But, you know … well as my assistant, you should know that I’m a very busy man. My last assistant, Brock was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. And then he had to go on paternity leave,” He glanced up at (Y/N), “My bad luck, I suppose. And your good luck!”</p><p>(Y/N) couldn’t help with the frown on her face. As he turned his eyes over her resume. She straightened her black sweater and shifted her feet. She felt she dressed good in dark jeans, a black sweater with a pink heart crocheted across the middle and brown boots. Her red and black bag rested on her right shoulder.</p><p>“So, (Y/N) (L/N), your application letter was interesting but your resume is pretty weak. Two months at the State Library? That’s it?”</p><p>She immediately stepped in to offer her talent. She has done more volunteering and has enough experience with writing.</p><p>“Yeah but I was also the editor for my college newspaper for two years!”</p><p>“I’m talking about actual experience. Experience working in a magazine. Look, I am a workaholic. I’m extremely hard to work for, Ms. (L/N). Think you could keep up?”</p><p>“Absolutely. I won’t disappoint you, Sir. I’ve come far, only to become a writer. I’ll learn much from you.”</p><p>James’s face dropped at the mention of ‘writer’. The job he posted was for an Editor’s Assistant. He combed his hair back and reclined on his chair.</p><p>“A 'writer’? Why did you apply for this job if you wanted to become a writer? An assistant’s work is very clerical. Cleaning up my desk doesn’t require any creativity. Besides, this is a magazine about Brooklyn and you’re not even from here. What makes you stand out?”</p><p>(Y/N) couldn’t believe Mr. Barnes. She wasted so much time just for him to say that she was nothing special. There was no way she was going to leave without giving him a piece of her mind.</p><p>“I applied for this job to gain editorial experience. Being a writer for this magazine is an end goal and I want to build up to that role. Even if it is taking on clerical work. I understand that you’re a busy man but that doesn’t mean you don’t apologise for making me wait weeks for an interview. You could’ve tried to give me a call. </p><p>"And the thing about not being from Brooklyn: shouldn’t make me less suitable for the job. Me being an outsider gives me more of an advantage to explore Brooklyn; with a fresh set of eyes. Unveil new things that Brooklyn bred people would not have noticed. There’s a new cafe called 'The Milano’. They serve a true New York Cheesecake with apple cider.</p><p>"They’ve opened a new exhibit at the Brooklyn Museum to celebrate people of colour. There’s a new ride at Coney Island called The Ricochet. It’s not just a city. It’s a lifestyle. I applied for this job after a lot of deliberation. In fact, I’ve pictured myself going through this interview a thousand times already.</p><p>"I did not expect it to go this way. So if you want me to leave. I’ll happily leave.” She felt absolute relief after her angry rant. A little too relieved. She noticed that Mr. Barnes had a smile on his face. Damn it! She blew her chances. She let emotions get the better of herself.</p><p>“Wow! Ms. (L/N). That was aggressive, passionate and honest.” He stood up and rounded his desk to sit at the edge of the table, to level his eyes with hers. She hadn’t noticed his eyes were grey and really deep. She started to feel a little flustered.</p><p>“I like you. Do you want to start tomorrow?”</p><p>(Y/N) blinked her eyes twice, trying to process what he said. He actually wanted to hire her! But what had she done to convince him?</p><p>“Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yep. You have passion for the magazine and you speak honestly. Which is something Brock never did. You can tell me honestly if things don’t work. So would you like the job as the editor’s assistant?”</p><p>He raised his hand out to shake and she stared at it as if it was dirty. She couldn’t believe her angry rant got her a job. She was beyond thrilled. Wait, was this a test? She seemed sceptical about Mr. Barnes.</p><p>“This isn’t a test, right?”</p><p>“No. Not at all. The job’s yours.”</p><p>She creased her eyebrow and steadily shook Mr. Barnes’ hand. It felt coarse but warm, he must really work out. She took her hand away and gave a nod.</p><p>“Right. Yes, thank you for the job. I promise to clean your desk very creatively and handle clerical work efficiently.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The End of all Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter just reached the main auditorium doors of his college and spotted his friends panicking by. He woke up in a fresh mood today. Sleeping earlier and waking up earlier. Maybe (Y/N)’s independent life was rubbing on him. Subconsciously improving Peter’s life for the better. His friends, Ned and Michelle seemed to grimace as he approached the both of them.</p><p>“Ned, something’s wrong with Peter.”</p><p>Peter frowned and ran his hands over his face and hair, inspecting for something to be out of place.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Ned agreed with Michelle, gesturing to Peter’s face.</p><p>“I see the problem. Right there on his face.”</p><p>Peter wondered if there was dried food on his face, as he rubbed at his mouth. He ate some really nice chipotle, Mrs. Stark had made the night before. A good meal before facing his doom.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Michelle rolled her eyes and snapped.</p><p>“He’s happy. He’s not stressed at all.”</p><p>Peter gave a sigh of relief. He thought there was something on his face but Ned and Michelle were just being overly dramatic.</p><p>“God! I thought there was something on my face.”</p><p>“Why are you smiling? We find out our results today.” Peter shrugged as Michelle and Ned sighed. “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><p>The three of them entered the auditorium, where there were four tables for students to get their results. A few people were by the first two tables. The second set of tables were slightly empty with the professors sorting through the box of envelopes. Small groups of people scattered across the hall and Peter let out a sigh of relief when Wanda wasn’t amongst them. Today was not the day to deal with Wanda. </p><p>There were various groups of people that emitted a wide range of emotions. From happy to sad to disappointed and ecstatic. Betty was approaching the trio and she leaped into a hug with Ned. Squealing excitedly as Ned hugged her with confusion. Michelle rolled her eyes and Peter had a guess that Betty must’ve done well to pass.</p><p>“Ned! I passed! I passed! I got more than 40 in every subject! I thought I’d get less than 35! I’m so happy I passed!”</p><p>Michelle frowned at Betty’s excitement. That was just a passing grade and a third class honours degree. Michelle was concerned that the marks for the grades have been lowered. Ned was worried and Peter was completely blasé. If someone like Betty could pass and get a high grade then surely Peter can pass and get a good degree.</p><p>Peter felt that luck was on his side as he watched Michelle complain.</p><p>“Betty, that’s enough for a third class honours degree." </p><p>Betty rolled her eyes at Michelle’s negativity. She worked hard and she didn’t need smarty pants Michelle to rain on her parade.</p><p>"Whatever, at least I passed.”</p><p>Michelle stalked away to the tables to grab her envelope with her results in it. Betty urged Ned and Peter to do the same as the both of them did their handshake. Wishing the other luck and they headed to the tables that were handing envelopes in alphabetical surname order.</p><p>Michelle and Ned got theirs quickly as did Peter. The three of them went to a corner of the auditorium. Betty was there watching intensely. Michelle decided to open hers first and she handed it to Peter to read.</p><p>“Peter. If it’s bad just slap me on the face. If it’s good, slap me because I will probably faint.”</p><p>Peter scanned through the paper, making a note of the high marks that Michelle got in every exam. She had done extremely well. Only missing out by a few marks. She did it, she passed and probably got a first class honours degree. Peter beamed at Michelle, who had covered her face in anticipation. Ned smiled as he broke the news to Michelle.</p><p>“You did it! You passed. You’ve got a first class degree.”</p><p>“No!” Michelle snatched it from Peter and read it over. The boys were right and the pit of pain in Michelle’s heart was replaced with happiness. “Holy shit! I did it. Although, could’ve done better in the Global Markets exam.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes at Michelle’s lack of focus. The main thing is that she passed and she didn’t have to worry about any exams. </p><p>“Michelle, you aced it! You don’t need to worry about the exam. You got that first class degree and probably that internship with Quentin Beck.”</p><p>Michelle beamed and hugged both the guys, urging Ned to open his. Betty simply applauded Michelle but Michelle didn’t really care about Betty’s opinion. Michelle was glad to have made it and this would help with the interview for the internship. Next was Ned’s turn. He took a deep breath and handed Peter his envelope. Ned just wanted a good enough grade to get a decent job. Any job at any place would do.</p><p>“Pete. You open it! You seem to have magic hands.”</p><p>Peter gave a nod and ripped the seal off the envelope, reaching in and reading through Ned’s exam results. Ned had his eyes closed as he mumbled bargains to some greater being. Peter’s eyes darted across the paper and pride swelled in his heart. He showed Michelle the paper and Michelle had a wide smile on his face. She tapped Ned’s shoulder to snap him out of his trance.</p><p>“Ned! You did it! You passed!”</p><p>Ned’s eyes widened as he ordered them both to shut up; taking his paper and going through the results. Sure enough Michelle and Peter were right. He passed. He had low hopes and he still made.</p><p>“I passed! Betty, I passed!”</p><p>They all jumped in excitement at Ned’s achievement, Michelle and Betty hugged Ned. It was now Peter’s turn. While his friends celebrated, Peter rushed and ripped the envelope to see if he was joining the big leagues. He went through his paper and the smile of hope slowly dropped to a concern.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Global Markets                          50 Marks                     F</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Economic Structures               25 Marks                     D-</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Business Modelling                 90 Marks                     D</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Stock Markets                          50 Marks                     D-</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Monopolies, Oligopolies,</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>and  Entrepreneurs                  80 Marks                     F</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Peter had not done well, in fact he did horrible. There was a sickening pit growing in his gut as the noise around him drew to a static. He failed. Everything around him blurred as his vision focused on the letters on the results paper. He looked up and noticed his friends watching him in morbid curiosity as Ned placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His voice was slow and deep as if Peter’s brain was going on a slow decline.</p><p>“Pete. What happened?”</p><p>At that moment instead of leaning into the comfort, Peter grew in anger as he stomped away from his friends and out of the auditorium. He was stomping away when he bumped into someone who called out.</p><p>“Hey, Parker! What’d you get?”</p><p>“Fuck off, Flash!”</p><p>Peter stomped away further and reached the college courtyard, breathing heavily and feeling sweat build around his forehead. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he brought the phone to his ear.</p><p>“Peter! I’ve got it. The new editor’s assistant at Brooklyn Nights is (Y/N) (L/N)! I finally got the job! Do you want to come later in the evening to celebrate?”</p><p>Peter felt even worse as bile was starting to choke his neck. Why was everyone doing so much better than him? Even (Y/N) got the job she wanted. Without saying a word, he hung up her call and dropped onto the floor. Emotions jumping between sadness, anger, regret. His hands tightened in his hair as he curled into himself and let the anger burn through his body.</p><p>“Peter? Don’t worry. It’s going to be alright.”</p><p>“Yeah Pete. Listen. These things happen, it’s just one year. You’ll pass next year. It’s not that big a deal!”</p><p>Peter stood up and roared over both his friends.</p><p>“Damn you both! Don’t tell me that it’s not a big deal just because you passed! I don’t need a lecture from the both of you.”</p><p>Michelle and Ned were taken aback by Peter’s remarks. They had never seen Peter in such a bad state. These results really took a toll on him. Ned tried to speak softly to get through to Peter.</p><p>“Okay Peter. Just take a moment to relax …”</p><p>“How can you tell me to relax? I thought we were in this together. Now you’ve gone and passed and I’ve … I’m alone here.”</p><p>Ned understood Peter’s concerns. All his friends had passed and were getting ready to move to the real world. Peter was still stuck in the past as Ned tried to reach through to Peter. He knew things would go bad if he didn’t soothe Peter gently.</p><p>“You’re not alone, Peter. You don’t need to take this out on me.”</p><p>A smoking fire burned in Peter as Ned kept throwing logs of pity at him. He did not need pity and Ned didn’t deserve it. He was in the same boat as him yet Ned still did better.</p><p>“Because it’s all your fault. You didn’t deserve to pass either, and you know it! Maybe if I hadn’t wasted my time with you, I would have passed too!”</p><p>That was too far. Ned knew he was at no fault. In fact Peter is the one to blame, with his constant invites to party and mess around. It’s no wonder that Peter failed.</p><p>“Fuck you Peter! It’s all your own fault.”</p><p>Peter gritted his teeth and flared his nose as he strutted away from his friends, Michelle’s pleas to come back fell deaf on his ears as he thundered to his car. Yanking the door open and sitting in with his bag carelessly tossed on to the back seat. The reality of the situation dawned on him as he realised that he’d have to tell his parents soon. That would most definitely end worse than the incident with his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The truth is difficult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been three days since he’s been in his room. After lying to Mr and Mrs. Stark that he passed, they celebrated and held a party the next day. Peter felt awful. His skin wasn’t as bright as it used to be and he was constantly sweaty. Playing video games or watching Netflix didn’t make him feel any better. Mrs Stark was so kind as she would often come up to his room and warm him some food. He did not deserve their kindness. Mr. Stark was proud as he gloated to his friends that his son passed and got a first class degree.</p><p>Peter had gotten himself into a right mess as he sat up on his bed with his head in his hands. A natural position for him to now go to because of the lying and the guilt of failing taking a toll on him. A low knock rapped on the door as Peter sluggishly muttered permission for the person to come in. Even his voice didn’t have the happy excitement it used to.</p><p>“Hey Peter! How’re you feeling?”</p><p>It was Mr. Stark! Peter was surprised Mr. Stark hadn’t figured out he was lying as he felt the bed shift. Peter slowly glanced up and saw a bright beam on Mr. Stark’s face. He hated that smile. It was as if it was mocking Peter and pointing out what a terrible human being Peter was. Mr. Stark noticed Peter did not look like the lively boy he was. His skin was slightly ashy and the bright chocolate hair was now a muted black. </p><p>The eyes were a little sunken and his body was a little thinner than it was before. Mr. Stark couldn’t bear to see Peter like this. As much as it hurt him, he knew that it was Peter’s own fault. He just needed Peter to admit the truth and he would then go easy. Pepper was confused as to why Peter was looking sickly and Tony didn’t have the heart to admit he knew why.</p><p>“‘M okay, Mr. Stark.” That was another lie.</p><p>“Have you been eating?”</p><p>“Yes.” Lie.</p><p>“You know Peter, we should really go to the hospital. You are not looking like yourself.”</p><p>“‘M fine. I don’t need a doctor.”</p><p>“Peter! You look like a skeleton’s ghost! You’re not as healthy as you used to be.”</p><p>Peter knows. He knows he looks like shit. He can’t help feel like shit.</p><p>“I just want to sleep, that’s all.”</p><p>“I really don’t know how you got sick! Ever since you told us you passed, you’ve been in this funk.”</p><p>Peter winced at the mention of the word ‘passed’. It was a dangerous word and Peter felt bile come close to the back of his throat. Mr. Stark couldn’t stand this any longer. He had to confront Peter.</p><p>“You know, I was talking to your economics professor the other day. Sam Wilson, right? I thanked him for helping you pass and preparing you for the real world. He said something that really stuck with me.” Peter’s heart dropped at the realisation that Mr. Stark knew. “He said, Peter didn’t pass. He failed. In fact he wanted to know if you were going to retake the year so you had an opportunity to pass. You see where I’m going with this?”</p><p>Peter wanted to vomit but nothing was coming up. He didn’t have the strength to jump up and run out of the room, away from Mr. Stark. He sat still as he listened to Mr. Stark. This was going to be a long lecture.</p><p>“Peter. Why did you lie? Actually, we don’t need to know why you lied. We need to know why you lied for three days to Morgan and Pepper.” Peter didn’t have the strength to say why. Even he wasn’t sure why he lied to Morgan and Pepper. </p><p>“I think I can guess why. See: if you had told us you failed the first day, we probably would have been upset but we would have supported you and encouraged you to try again. You lied because you knew it was your fault you failed. I’m surprised you kept up with the lie.”</p><p>Mr. Stark noticed he was standing upright. He must have been pacing whilst scolding Peter. He turned to Peter to see he hadn’t moved much. The guilt was really eating at him as Mr. Stark sighed.</p><p>“Peter. You really should have told us, or at the very least you should have told Pepper you failed.”</p><p>“He failed!”</p><p>Tony and Peter stiffened at the female voice. Not wanting to look back at Pepper’s distraught face. She couldn’t believe what she heard. Peter failed! And Tony knew! Peter and Tony could feel steams of anger wave their way. Pepper stepped into the room as she stared hard at Peter.</p><p>“Peter! I - I defended you against Tony. Made sure Tony gave you the very best in life and this is how you treat us! Peter I have cared more about you than Morgan and this is what you do! Lie!” Pepper turned to Tony, not sparing him from her wrath. “And you, Tony! You couldn’t even tell me our son failed!”</p><p>“I can retake!”</p><p>Tony and Pepper turned their heads to Peter’s direction as he stood up in his plain white t-shirt and navy tracksuit bottoms. Peter was surprised he was able to stand up and tell them about re-taking. </p><p>“I know exactly what happened and what went wrong. I’ll pass next year. There is no need to panic!”</p><p>Tony frowned as Peter misunderstood the whole point of the conversation. It wasn’t about failing. It was about lying.</p><p>“Peter! It’s about lying. The lack of responsibility for not owning up to your mistakes. Peter it is your own fault you didn’t pass because you didn’t even work hard! All the opportunities I’ve given you were a waste. I’m not going to continue giving you easy opportunities just so you could be an ungrateful spoilt brat. If you would have told us the truth, we wouldn’t be here right now.”</p><p>Peter was starting to feel more angry. He didn’t need Mr. Stark to point out his mistakes. He didn’t even ask Mr. Stark to give him those opportunities. Mr. and Mrs. Stark were about to walk away when Peter yelled.</p><p>“I didn’t ask for your help! You just took pity on me because my aunt was your best friend!”</p><p>Tony stiffened as he heard Peter mention May. Never did he think Peter would see himself as a burden. Pepper felt a storm rage inside as she was outraged by Peter’s suggestion.</p><p>“Pity! You think we took you in because of pity! If May heard you say this today, she would not be happy with you. May wanted you to be successful in life, she would not have wanted you to waste it away. We took you in because we wanted to fulfill May’s wishes. Not because you were alone.”</p><p>Peter had nothing else to say. He had to get out of the room before things went from bad to worse.</p><p>“I need some air.”</p><p>Peter pushed past his parents and was beginning to head down the stairs when he heard Mr. Stark stop him. Mr. Stark wanted one thing clear.</p><p>“Do you feel like a burden?”</p><p>“Mr Stark -”</p><p>“Do you feel like a burden?”</p><p>Peter gave a small nod as Mr. Stark took a deep breath. Mr. Stark treaded down the stairs until there was a stair gap between the two.</p><p>“If you think you can make it on your own, then go. You think you’re a burden on us, why don’t you go? I doubt you’d make it. You couldn’t even stay one week at the office.”</p><p>“Mr. Stark?” Peter couldn’t believe what Mr. Stark was saying. He was kicking Peter out of the house. “Mr. Stark?”</p><p>“Go, Peter.”</p><p>Mr. Stark looked away and saw Morgan and Pepper at the top of the stairs. Morgan seemed confused by the scene as Mr. Stark trod up the stairs and took Morgan back to her room. Pepper felt her heart lodge in her throat as she watched Peter break before her. She had never seen Tony or Peter like this. She was torn between comforting Peter or questioning Tony.</p><p>Tony managed to put Morgan to sleep, telling her that Peter wasn’t feeling too well. Morgan knew something was wrong but she didn’t question it. If her mother and father knew what to do then she shouldn’t have to know. Tony was glad to have a child that didn’t question things. He heard the door open as he sat just beside Morgan’s sleeping form.</p><p>He felt thin fingers curl around his shoulder. He didn’t have to look up to know it was Pepper, telling him off for his parenting.</p><p>“He’s packing a bag and getting ready to leave. I hope you’re happy Tony.”</p><p>Tony didn’t say anything and he heard the door creak again. He knew it was Peter and if he turned around to face him, Tony would break down crying. This was a mistake Tony and Peter were making but for the moment it was the only choice they both felt was right.</p><p>After Mr. Stark’s order, Peter decided to go to his room and pack his bags. He knew Mrs. Stark wanted to stop him but he told her not to. If Mr. Stark wanted this then who is Peter to deny. He had a blue sports bag which he used to stuff some clothes and grabbed his rucksack and phone. Stepping out of his room, before turning left and noticing Morgan’s bedroom door open.</p><p>He tiptoed towards the door and pushed it slightly open. Mrs. Stark had tears in her eyes and Mr. Stark wouldn’t even look at him in the face. Peter knew it wouldn’t be right to leave without saying goodbye, he needed to.</p><p>“I’m going.”</p><p>Mrs. Stark broke down, trying and failing to keep her sobs down while Mr. Stark remained still like a statue. What Peter didn’t know was Tony had a tear stream down his face as he restrained showing Peter any emotion. This was it for Peter. The moment he stepped out of the front door, he was alone. He wasn’t sure where to go from here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The real world is different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a busy hectic few days for (Y/N). From attending meetings with advertisers and the printing press, (Y/N) was constantly on her feet, attending Mr. Barnes’s every need. The man was manic as he failed to keep his desk neat and tidy every five minutes. As much hard work as it was, (Y/N) was thoroughly enjoying the work as she talked to the various writers of the different departments. Clint was a writer for the food column and he became (Y/N)’s best friend. </p><p>They both would eat lunch together as (Y/N) grammar checked Clint’s work and he in turn offered writing advice. Even offering tips on how to handle Mr. Barnes. Black coffee with two sugars and steamed creamer is a way to get him to like you. Today (Y/N) was trudging up the steps to her apartment with take out from Chen’s. </p><p>She wanted to relax and eat take out, while watching Casablanca. She was a sucker for old romance films and Casablanca was just one of those films you could watch again and again. After the trek up the stairs, she reached her front door and fished into her bag for her keys. </p><p>“(Y/N)?” </p><p>She frowned as she glanced to her right to see a shaggy haired boy sitting on the stairs with a sunken look on his face. He had a blue duffle bag with him and seemed death-like. She hadn’t expected Peter to be here, especially after he ghosted her for the past three days. It seems things hadn’t gone well for him as she took in his appearance.</p><p>“Peter? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Can I stay with you?”</p><p>“Stay?”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>(Y/N) put down her bags and sat on the same stair as him, rubbing his shoulder with comfort. She felt awkward because she had never seen Peter like this.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Peter felt tears come up as he broke down crying. After days of moping around and being angry he was finally able to cry. Peter realised the gravity of the situation and couldn’t even care about the fact that he was crying in front of (Y/N). (Y/N)’s heart grew heavy as she brought her arms around Peter’s shoulder and held him close. Letting him cry out all the emotions he held for the past three days.</p><p>After a good ten minutes, (Y/N) helped Peter into the room and set his stuff in her bedroom. She told him to shower and clean up while she set up the sofa bed for him. She heated up her take away for him and made herself instant ramen. Peter finished up in the show and wore his captain caveman shirt with blue navy shorts. He stepped out of her bathroom and saw (Y/N) had dressed down into a black vest and green tracksuit shorts. She was digging into a bowl of food and there was a take out box opposite her.</p><p>“Come eat something.”</p><p>Peter gave a nod and sat down opposite her, digging into the take out. Eating faster as he realised that he was really hungry. (Y/N) watched as Peter was tearing through his noodles. She needed to know what happened.</p><p>“Peter, what happened?”</p><p>Peter stilled as he looked up at (Y/N). She was concerned and Peter felt a little guilty for coming up on her like this. He didn’t really have anywhere else to go. He also didn’t want to tell her he failed.</p><p>“I … had a little disagreement with Mr. Stark. Things got bad and I had to leave. Is it okay if I stay here a little while ‘til things calm down at home?”</p><p>(Y/N) gave a nod and they both continued to eat with silence. Peter was glad (Y/N) didn’t ask more. He wasn’t ready to relive those scenes again. After they finish eating, (Y/N) went to her room to sleep as she had work the next day and Peter lay still on her sofa bed. Reminiscing over the past few days.</p><p>The sun shone brightly as Peter rustled in his bed. He could feel the sun hitting his eyes as he pulled the blanket over his head.</p><p>“Morgan! Close the curtain!” The curtain didn’t close. “Morgan!”</p><p>Peter sat up to scold Morgan before he took in the scene around him. To his right was a window and in front of him was a TV. To his left there was a door and drawer and the walls were orange. Peter realised that he wasn’t home but in (Y/N)’s apartment. He took a deep breath as he pushed himself off the sofa and went towards the kitchen. There was a note and a set of keys on the counter top.</p><p>There’s eggs in the fridge if you want something to eat and there’s Netflix. Here’s the house keys if you need to go out. I’ll be home around seven. Text me if you need anything.<br/>Peter checked the time on his phone and saw it was 1.00 p.m. Six hours until (Y/N) will come home. Peter was sure that the time could pass quickly.</p><p>(Y/N) trudged up the stairs with a small bag of groceries. The stairs were becoming less of a hassle and she was getting fitter day by day. Placing the groceries on the floor, she raised a fist and knocked to let Peter know she was here. Peter huffed and stepped up to the door and swung it open, immediately hitting (Y/N) with a flurry of questions.</p><p>“(Y/N)! Where were you? Why didn’t you pick up your phone? I tried and tried and tried. I got so bored today. And you should really get an AC.”</p><p>Peter kept on ranting as (Y/N) stepped into her house, her face dropped at the sight of it. Books were strewn across the table, the kitchen cupboards were open and his clothes were scattered around the floor. (Y/N) started feeling that letting Peter into her house was a mistake. She lifted the grocery bag and dropped it on the kitchen counter, Peter was hot on her tail as he continued his barrage of words.</p><p>“(Y/N), you’re not even listening to me!”</p><p>“Pete, I was working all day. I’m really tired, okay?”</p><p>Peter let out a sigh and offered a relaxing solution.</p><p>“Okay … let’s go out for dinner then.”</p><p>“I don’t want to go out, Pete. I ate at the office. I just need to clean this up, and -”</p><p>Peter’s eyes widened and his stomach growled. How could she betray him?</p><p>“You ate already? Without me?”</p><p>(Y/N) raised an eyebrow as she glanced down at Peter, feelings of outrage and betrayal lingered in his eyes. She didn’t understand why Peter was so upset.</p><p>“Yeah I did. Just cook something for yourself, I’m going to bed.”</p><p>She was unpacking the groceries when she froze and thought over Pete’s words and attitude. Turning to glance at him sitting on the top of the sofa’s backrest.</p><p>“You don’t know how to cook, do you?”</p><p>Peter shied away from her face, not wanting to admit he didn’t know the basics of cooking. He didn’t want (Y/N) of all people to judge him. Her face softened at Peter’s ‘shame’. If he didn’t know how to cook then did he? Her eyes widened as she further pressed at Peter, stepping closer to him.</p><p>“Then what did you eat today?”</p><p>Peter didn’t respond and (Y/N)’s heart dropped.</p><p>“Shit Pete! You haven’t anything all day? Why didn’t you just order something?”</p><p>“I didn’t feel like it.”</p><p>(Y/N) understood as she chalked that up to yesterday’s events. She rested a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you hungry?”</p><p>Peter gave a nod and (Y/N) sighed, going to the kitchen and getting utensils ready to make him some food.</p><p>“You’re so silly, Pete! I’ll make you something. Didn’t you try an online tutorial?”</p><p>“I did but the eggs kept breaking too easily, so I just gave up.”</p><p>(Y/N)) could see the proof in her bin as there were wet tissues with broken eggs. Clearly he tried to clean the egg mess but she knew she would have to re-clean the surfaces with anti-bac spray. After a few minutes she made him scrambled eggs and toast. He took his plate to her dining table and immediately scarfed down the entire plate.</p><p>(Y/N) quickly cleared up the room before changing into some pyjamas: a black t-shirt and red plaid jogging bottoms. She sat on the dining table opposite to Peter, watching him ingest the food. Her laptop was out and she finally had the motivation she needed to write an article. She began typing the title: ‘New Girl in the City’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rivals know better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>“Moving to a new place isn’t easy, but once you take the first step of saying: “Yes you can!” It gets easier. Trust me on this.”</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>(Y/N) tapped her fingers against the metal table, eyes darting between the paper in Clint’s hand and his facial expression. After three days, she was finally able to finish the article. She was anxious for Clint’s reaction, hoping that if it was enough to impress him, it would impress Mr. Barnes. Clint put down the paper and took a look at his friend. She straightened her posture and adjusted her black jumper.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Clint held up a finger and finished off his quinoa salad, taking a sip of his water and turned to (Y/N) with a bright smile.</p><p>“I think it’s great. It’s clear and I feel your personality from your words. It’s powerful. Why are you not a writer?”</p><p>(Y/N) smiles before she slaps Clint’s arm.</p><p>“Did you have to make me wait for your praise?”</p><p>Clint rubbed his arm.</p><p>“Yeah! I had to get some food in me before I could vocally express my admiration.”</p><p>She gave a nod and spotted Mr. Barnes from across the room, talking to Steve.</p><p>“Do you think Mr. Barnes will like it?”</p><p>“He’d have to be an asshole not to like it. You should go show him now.”</p><p>(Y/N) gave a nod and stood up with purpose. Clutching to the single sheet article and walking away from the break room towards Mr. Barnes. He finishes his conversation with Steve and spots (Y/N) heading towards him. Just the person he needed.</p><p>“(Y/N)! Good, can you get me my coffee and then I need to see you in my office to start the layout plan for the fashion section?”</p><p>(Y/N) gave a nod and followed Mr. Barnes to his office, trying to get his attention. He stopped in front of his office door and glanced back at (Y/N), seeing she had a paper in her hand.</p><p>“Mr. Barnes, I wrote this article and wanted your feedback, if you get a moment.”</p><p>“(Y/N) can I please get my coffee?”</p><p>She gave a nod and Mr. Barnes went into his office and closed the door. Surely he was busy and he’s always grumpy without coffee. She took a deep breath and went back to the break room to get Mr. Barnes some coffee.</p><p>Meanwhile, Peter was at home lazing around again. Three days and he hasn’t seen the outside world. Peter went to the kitchen and took a hard look at the eggs in the fridge. His worst enemy as he picked an egg up and examined the shape. He could never understand why it was so difficult to crack an egg but he did not want to risk a mess. This time he would go out and eat. He quickly got dressed into a Rick and Morty print t-shirt and dark jeans, grabbing his rucksack and the house keys to head out to a restaurant. </p><p>The fresh air was doing Peter wonders and he was regretting staying indoors. Looking at the various sized buildings, he spotted a small restaurant. The logo was a man in a white apron tossing a pizza and smiling. Peter rolled his eyes at the obnoxious logo but was intrigued to go in, pushing the door and slipping into the place. He felt like he had been transported into Italy as he looked around at the stone and wooden designs. A man standing by the host podium, comes around it and smiles at Peter.</p><p>“Hello! My name is Luis and I’m your host for today. We have a table over there so if you’d like to take a seat and then we’ll come around to take your order.”</p><p>Peter gave a nod and followed Luis’s direction to a small single table, taking a seat and flipping through a menu to see what’s to eat. As he looked at the menu, he noticed groups of people laughing and smiling. Peter felt a little lonely as he thought back to his college friends and the time he shouted at them. He shook his head and called a waiter over to give his order. Half an hour later, Peter ate a whole pizza and some garlic knots. He was content with the food and the waiter came to take his credit card.</p><p>“Guys! Don’t worry. This is my treat, I’ll pay.”</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow at the familiar voice and turned towards the window to see Wanda and some girls with her. Shit! Wanda! She seems to have noticed him as her smile falters and Peter turns away, fascinated by the salt shaker on his table. A waiter comes back to him and holds a small black wallet to Peter.</p><p>“Sir, your card has been declined.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes widened as he took a look at the card and double checked with the waiter. He gave a solemn nod and Peter put the card away. Shuffling through his wallet and realising he doesn’t have any cash to pay for his meal. He was about to apologise when Wanda came over with her purse.</p><p>“That’s ok. I’ll pay for him.”</p><p>Peter was surprised his worst enemy was offering to pay for his meal. Peter felt bad as he turned to Wanda.</p><p>“Wanda, that’s really sweet of you. Thank you so much. I’ll pay you back.”</p><p>“Peter it’s okay. Save the ‘I’m grateful’ speech for another time. It doesn’t suit you.” The waiter took her payment and walked off to the cash counter. “Anyways, I just got a job so I’m treating all my friends to lunch.”</p><p>Peter smiled as he pointed out the obvious.</p><p>“Not exactly friends, are we?”</p><p>“No. Not exactly. I’m sorry that you failed, Peter. Just wanted to say that.”</p><p>There was the old Wanda as she gave him pity. There was one thing Peter wanted to know as he called out to Wanda.</p><p>“Hey Wanda, why do you hate me so much?”</p><p>She stopped and turned to glance at Peter, the events running clear through her memory.</p><p>“Three years ago, I came to Brookly to join our college. I had the right grades, but I was late with my application. I was in the admin office, having an interview with the head of Economics. She got a phone call from a ‘Tony Stark’. Told me to wait outside and I heard her talk to Mr. Stark about you. I almost didn’t get my place because you took my seat, Peter. </p><p>“The admin officer called me in and said that they couldn’t take in anymore students and that I’d have to try again next year. I was lucky that the week before college was meant to start, someone dropped out of the course and I got their place. I’m smarter, I work harder, and I’m more deserving than you. But life has always been easier for you, hasn’t it? Think about that carefully, Peter.”</p><p>Wanda walked off to her group of friends as Peter took a moment to let her words sink in. She was right, she was more deserving than him but being Mr. Stark’s son has its perks. Mr. Stark really did his best to offer Peter the best of life and Peter was too much of a brat to see that.</p><p>After the lunch, Peter decided to head back to (Y/N)’s apartment to lament over Wanda’s words. He trudged up the stairs and spotted the last person he thought he’d see. Michelle. She was standing by the front door with a big black bag of things as Peter frowned. He shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled (Y/N)’s house keys. Pushing them into the lock and opening the door and letting Michelle into the house. Tossing the house keys on top of the drawer on the left of him and dropping his rucksack on the dining table.</p><p>“Michelle, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I came to ask you to go home. Mrs. Stark is worried about you.”</p><p>Peter felt anger rise in him as he was reminded about the night he left and the moment when his friends passed and he didn’t. He didn’t want to go back and prove Mr. Stark was right about the fact that Peter was useless and lazy. Never amounting to anything successful as Peter sat on the dining table with his arms crossed and his gaze away from Michelle’s face. She closed the front door and stood a meter away from Peter as he refused.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But Pete, you have to go home some time!”</p><p>“He cancelled my credit card, Michelle. There’s no way I’m going back now.”</p><p>“But he’s just angry, Pete. Just like you. The both of you messed up. You need to understand from his side.”</p><p>Peter did not need ‘Graduate’ Michelle Jones telling him what to do. He brought his head with eyes blaring.</p><p>“You’re the one who doesn’t understand, Michelle! You topped the whole damn college. How can you know what it feels like to have failed? Just leave me alone!”</p><p>Michelle felt her anger flare up. Every single time Michelle has always excused Peter’s bratty behaviour but this time he had gone too far. Way too far and assumed that she had no feelings.</p><p>“Fuck off Peter! I don’t know what it feels like to fail? I fail every time I go home and see my dad praise my brother for getting an ‘A’ in his maths test. When it comes to me he says: ‘You got 95% on your economics exam, Michelle! You can do better than that.’ You’re lucky your dad pushes you to do the best and that he cares about you!</p><p>This is the first time in my life I have succeeded through my hard work. I have to work twice as hard to get half of what you get Peter. You’re not the only one with problems, so stop being a jerk! If you really want to know, I didn’t get the internship with Quentin Beck. Something my dad expected.”</p><p>Michelle heaved heavily as she watched Peter’s face, his mouth gawping like a fish. Peter had sensed that Michelle and her dad had tension but he hadn’t realised that it was because her dad couldn’t care about his daughter’s success. Peter felt really stupid as Michelle glared at him. He closed his mouth and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“I’m. I’m sorry Michelle.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I got a better job offer at the Xavier institute.”</p><p>“I know I’m being a jerk.”</p><p>Michelle smiled and reached into her rucksack and pulled out an orange coloured file, handing it to Peter. Peter flicked through the file, listening to Michelle’s words.</p><p>“You are a jerk but it’s okay. You do know you can always try again. That’s why I got this for you. College application form and some of your things.” She offered the black bag and Peter went through it. “I knew you wouldn’t go back home. Just thought I’d try.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Michelle smiled as she watched Peter pick out all his games and magazines before picking out his camera. Examining it and smiling as he realised he could take photos again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Breaking Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter Parker is a student in the city of Brooklyn. He’s lazy, spoilt and he procrastinates a lot. He meets a woman named (Y/N), She’s recently moved to Brooklyn for an independent life. Something Peter is fascinated by. Over the course of a few months, Peter needs to realise that he has to grow up and become responsible for his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next week or so, Peter got out of the house and took various photos of the city. Finally getting his mojo back as his photos ranged from street art to people and the iconic structures of Brooklyn city. Today was a really good day because it has been about a month and a half since (Y/N) let him stay at her house. He needed to do something to thank her. Peter couldn’t buy a gift because he had no money.</p><p>Maybe he can show her that he can cook an egg. Make her a meal and he hopes that she would appreciate the gesture because she’s always working hard. Peter was climbing up the stairs to the apartment and spotted Natasha with a postman. She was signing a parcel from him and she sent a small greeting towards Peter.</p><p>The postman went and Natasha was about to head into her apartment when Peter called out to her. She was probably the best person to ask. Natasha stood in the doorway of her apartment, taking in Peter. He was a cute boy, not her type but she can appreciate his good looks. She smiled and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Natasha. Do you know how to cook eggs?”</p><p>She took a moment to process but gave a nod, jerking her head towards her apartment and walking to the kitchen. Dropping her parcel onto the sofa and she got out the utensils they’d need to make eggs. Peter followed in and closed the front door, taking in her apartment and immediately felt Natasha’s presence. Red painted walls and black furniture were dominant colours as he rounded the corner to Natasha’s open kitchen.</p><p>“So Peter? Why’d you want to learn how to make eggs?”</p><p>(Y/N) sat in her office arranging the layout for the fashion section of the magazine. The articles had been written up and the photos had been taken. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Mr. Barnes carefully as he sifted through a large pile of articles on his table. Most of them were from freelance writers but among the pile was her article. Having now gone through six drafts, she was hundred percent sure this is the one that will catch his eye.</p><p>After dropping off the last box on the software, she saved the file and emailed it to Mr. Barnes. Having been at the office for about a month or so, she has found the work at the company is rewarding. The only issue is getting Mr. Barnes to be impressed by her. Over the month, he’s been indifferent to her. Treating her as an inconvenience rather than a colleague, apart from the interview day, Mr. Barnes hasn’t even talked about the weather to her. (Y/N) hopes that her article will make Mr. Barnes talk to her or even look at her.</p><p>She shook her head to clear out the weird thoughts creeping in. Mr. Barnes was her boss and all she wanted was for him to approve her article, give advice and possibly publish it. She wanted nothing more than that. Even if he was handsome, intelligent and silent. Her absolute type. Mr. Barnes is her boss and it would mean the world if he had a look at her article.</p><p>“So I see you pining after Mr. Barnes.”</p><p>(Y/N) stood up and bumped her knee against her desk, grasping at it and cursing in pain. She sat back down and spotted the demon in her life: Clint. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and squeezed her knee as if it would make the pain disappear.</p><p>“I’m not pining after him! I’m trying to see if he read my article.”</p><p>“Well could you be any less subtle? It’s like you’re begging him to fu-”</p><p>(Y/N) put a hand on Clint’s mouth to get him to shut up. She honestly did not understand what was going on with him as she shushed him.</p><p>“Shut up! What’s wrong with you today?”</p><p>“Umhmmhm.” (Y/N) removed her hand to let Clint speak clearly. “Just felt like messing around with you. What draft number is this article?”</p><p>“Six.”</p><p>Clint shook his head and sat at the edge of her desk, wrapping his hands around her knee to massage some of the pain.</p><p>“You do know that the more drafts you do, the more you lose the essence of the article.”</p><p>“I get that Clint but every time he doesn’t read the article, something new pops up for me and I just have to work it into the article. I just hope one of these drafts catches his eye.”</p><p>A ping rang on her computer as (Y/N) opened up her email, Clint coming round to have a look and peek. Also to judge her on the arrangement of her desktop. Nothing bad and detrimental as Clint did a mental fist bump at (Y/N)’s organisation skills.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Sent @ 14.51 p.m.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Looks good. Forward to Carol and then meet me in my office, now.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>J. Barnes</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“Wow! Invigorating!”</p><p>(Y/N) rolled her eyes as she got up and grabbed her notebook and pen, quickly forwarding the email to Carol at the printing press. She excused herself from Clint and rounded around her office to Mr. Barnes’s. Knocking and entering, standing right in front of him with her notebook open to take down notes for what needs to be done on her end.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Barnes.”</p><p>“I’ve gone through the articles and have chosen the ones to feature in our magazine. This pile is rejected so contact the writers and say that we’ll use their articles next time. Maybe tell them to redraft or pick another subject. Also send a follow up email to Steve and ask him what’s taking long on the photos for the ‘Scenic Locations’.”</p><p>(Y/N) gave a nod and tucked her pen into the notebook, grabbing a semi large pile of paper off his desk, she spotted something and pulled the sheet out, bringing it in front of her. It was her article as (Y/N) took a deep breath. It was devoid of notes or comments and (Y/N) felt heart sag a little.</p><p>“(Y/N), leave.”</p><p>She blinked into reality and gave a nod to Mr. Barnes, almost stomping out of the office with steam billowing out of her ears. She turned into her office and huffed into her seat, oblivious to the fact that Clint was still sat on her desk, with a now concerned look on his face.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>(Y/N) rubbed her temples and ran her hands over her head, leaning back in her chair with her hands cupping the back of her head.</p><p>“He rejected the article. Said to either redraft or pick another subject.”</p><p>“Was that to you directly?”</p><p>“No but he might as well have said it. My article was in a pile with other rejected freelance writers.”</p><p>Clint shook his head and got off her desk, placing a hand on her shoulder with comfort.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t take it personally. Mr. Barnes might not have even read all of them. Sometimes he just cherry picks the first five and refuses the rest.”</p><p>(Y/N) gave a nod and scrunched up her article, tossing it into the bin by the door of her office. Clint could tell it was bothering her a lot as he smiled at (Y/N) and left her office to go type up his own article. Although the good news was that she didn’t have much else to do other than phone up the freelance writers to inform them that their articles had been rejected. Two hours later, she was ready to go, packing her bag and locking her computer before stalking out of the building, without a glance to Mr. Barnes and a quick goodbye to Clint.</p><p>Two subway stops and a few minutes walk later, (Y/N) was trudging up the steps to her apartment ready for a night of take out and an Audrey Hepburn film. Just as she was going to reach into her purse to get her keys out, her front door open with a smiling Peter, dressed down in some grey shorts and a Pickle Rick t-shirt. (Y/N) had completely forgotten that Peter was staying in her house. Guess there goes a night of relaxation as she steps into her apartment, completely tuning out Peter as her eyes zero in on the mess.</p><p>Clothes strewn everywhere and empty cheese crusted pizza boxes, (Y/N) dropped her handbag by the entrance. She was taken aback by the mess as she took a deep breath to calm her anger. Peter was rambling about something but she couldn’t care to focus. Peter was glad that (Y/N) finally made it home because after so many attempts he managed to make a fried egg. He went to the kitchen and brought the egg to (Y/N) whilst recounting the day he had.</p><p>“Hi. You’ll never believe this. I’m not even going to ask why you’re so late today? But it doesn’t matter. I made an egg for you. Nat taught me. You were right, she’s so cool and her apartment…”</p><p>This was the last straw for her. He just needed to go as she glared at Peter with the coldest ice breeze that made Peter shiver unconsciously. He couldn’t understand where this chill came from as he glanced at (Y/N) unsure of why she was absolutely being icy.</p><p>“Shut up Peter! Look at this mess. Who is going to clean this mess? Why are your clothes everywhere? Why do you have empty pizza boxes on the floor?” His smile faltered slightly as his eyes dropped from the plate and up to (Y/N)’s eyes. Her anger was a little unnerving as he took a step back from her berating. He felt like a little kid again as Mr or Mrs. Stark would constantly yell at him for messing up.</p><p>“I made an egg for you.”</p><p>That made matters worse as she yelled at him louder, telling him off for the mess before stomping out of her house and slamming the door. He was sure everyone heard their argument as he stood rooted in the spot by the front door. Feelings of disappointment swarmed his mind as he took in the messy living room. It was a little messy and she was right about the clothes strewn around. Peter took the plate back to the kitchen to pick up his clothes.</p><p>He was pushing everyone away and he couldn’t push (Y/N) away. She had become one of his closest friends and without her, he would absolutely be lost. He needed to be better for her and he needed to show her that he was a responsible adult. He glanced around the room with a sigh and set about cleaning the place. Picking up the pizza boxes and tossing them into her bin, he grabbed a broom from a small closet in the bathroom and swept the dust into a pan. Discarding it into the broom and making his sofa bed neat. Whilst cleaning, he felt his anxiety slowly melt as his eyes darted towards the front door. Wondering if (Y/N) would come back.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me camp here Nat. I’m sorry for the noise.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Hopefully you guys sort out what’s happened.”</p><p>(Y/N) smiled at Natasha and stepped out of her front door, glancing over to her own front door. Natasha let her come in to cool off and now she needed to have a proper conversation with Peter. The way she blew up on him was wrong and she really shouldn’t have gotten her anger over Mr. Barnes be vented out on him. She stepped to her door, knocking tentatively as she tested the handle, finding it opened easily.</p><p>She cautiously stepped in and noticed her bare floors: no pizza boxes and clothes; it was neat and clean as a small smile crept on. Peter must have felt bad and cleaned up, noticing he sat at her dining table with his head resting on his elbows. (Y/N) went towards the kitchen, grabbing two cups and brewing up some jasmine tea, bringing both to the table and placing one in front of Peter.</p><p>“Peter?”</p><p>He roused from his sleep as he tried to make the blurry vision fade away and he saw (Y/N) was there. Groggily, he sat up and spotted a steaming cup of tea in front of him. She sat opposite him, upright and both hands clasped around her mug.</p><p>“Look, Peter I’m sorry I got angry at you. I didn’t have a good day at work and blowing up at you was not the right thing.”</p><p>“No, I’m kinda glad you did. I would never have realised that I’m a messy idiot and that I’m adult enough to clean up my own mess. I promise to try to be a bit cleaner, next time you come home.”</p><p>She gave a simple nod and took a sip from her mug. Her eyes were taking in the kitchen, when she noticed a plate with an egg on it. Thinking back to earlier when Peter had eagerly brought the plate to her, guilt was starting to settle in her heart. A small apologetic smile as she got up and grabbed a fork from the drawer, bringing the plate to the table and taking a bite from the egg.</p><p>It wasn’t anything extraordinary, just that same egg taste although it was seasoned well. It was made special because Peter worked hard and it was not right to dismiss his efforts in a simple task. It was a huge step and (Y/N) smiled earnestly at Peter.</p><p>“Peter, I’m proud about your egg. Honestly it’s really impressive.”</p><p>Peter felt a blush across his cheeks as he rubbed at the back of the neck. He felt a lot better from her praise as he gave a nod of appreciation. (Y/N) finished off the egg and sat contently, watching Peter run his finger along the rim of his mug. There was still a lingering tension in the air and (Y/N) realised that Peter needed something else.</p><p>“Peter. Don’t take this the wrong way but I think you should go back home.”</p><p>Peter stilled as his eyes darted up to connect with (Y/N)’s. She could tell he was panicking at her words and she quickly did some damage control to rectify her words. “Look, your dad -”</p><p>“Not my dad.”</p><p>“Tony Stark. He has such a successful company and you’re here in my house, making eggs. Why don’t you go back and try again?”</p><p>Peter glanced up at (Y/N), understanding what she was trying to say but how could he? After what he did and what happened. She didn’t even know the real reason why he left home. After a month or so of staying in her house, it was time he faced the memory of leaving home. Telling her how and why it happened.</p><p>“(Y/N), do you remember the day I came to your house?” A solemn nod as Peter continued. “See, three days before that, I failed my college exams so I didn’t get to graduate. I lied to Mr. Stark and he saw right through it. Things got heated between us and he told me to leave. I’ve failed him many times and now I can’t go back unless I’m successful. It’s my fault.</p><p>“You look at me and you see his success but I’m not like him, (Y/N). I’m not a Stark. I went to his office for a week. If you went there, you’d be dead. It sucks your soul and it just wasn’t me! However over the past few weeks, I’m starting to realise I’m nobody without him. I don’t want to feel like that, I want to be my own person. That’s why I’ve decided that I want to work. Please don’t kick me out right now. Just give me one more chance. Please.”</p><p>Peter poured out all his insecurities to her and (Y/N) could tell the child Peter was gone. Instead a mature Peter sat opposite her, asking for a chance and help to do and be better. She simply could not refuse him. At the mention of a job and the camera that was always in his hands, when she first met him, she knew the perfect job for him.</p><p>“Alright Peter. I can give another chance and I might be able to help you get a job.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>